When all the songs make sense
by Sawah-lm
Summary: Beckett a dit dans l'épisode 3x04 qu'on sait qu'on est amoureux lorsque les chansons prennent tout leur sens... Les chansons m'inspirent il faut croire. Cette fic est dans la continuation du 3x17 Countdown.
1. Tagada Fever

**Voici ma première fic sur Castle, en musique car je suis inspirée par la musique et comme Beckett l'a dit dans le 3x04 alors que Castle lui demande comment elle sait qu'elle est _in love_ : "All the songs make sense".**

**Je dédie cette fic et ce chapitre particulièrement à mon amie Justine, rencontrée grâce à notre folie Castlelienne et grâce à ses fics. Parce que nous ne nous remettrons jamais de notre rencontre. Croyez moi le monde est petit... Et la Fac l'est aussi !  
**

**D'ailleurs petite explication quant au titre de ce chapitre et à la façon dont l'inspiration m'est venue : Je venais de quitter Ju' et j'avais décidé de commencer une fic pendant ma demie heure de libre. Problème l'inspiration ne venait pas. Dans ce cas là mon conseil : regardez autour de vous. Dans le couloir un gars avec un paquet de fraises tagada est passé et dieu sait que j'adore ces bonbons SOUDAIN illumination, grand sourire sur mon visage. Et fever... parce que cette chanson ne me lâche jamais et parce que je pensais à _Nikki Heat_.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Tagada fever.**

_Never know how much I love you…_

Le doux bruit de la musique parvenait jusqu'au couloir de l'immeuble, atténuée en un murmure. Il espérait vraiment que la mélodie venait de cette porte là-bas, celle qu'il guettait. Ce serait si divertissant de la chambrer à propos de ce moment de vocalises solitaires… Il s'arrêta un moment. Et si elle n'était pas seule ? Oh et puis mince ! Même si Josh était là, ça ne l'empêchait pas de déposer un petit quelque chose. Il continua alors son chemin vers cette porte, il l'entendait chanter à présent, un sourire se dessina sur son visage détendu. Elle chantait d'une voix remplie de souffle, dans une tonalité grave la chanson _Fever_ : la meilleure façon d'interpréter cette chanson pour lui donner l'ambiance adéquate qu'est la sensualité. _« She's definitely a tease » _pensa-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.

_You give me fever !_

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il l'entendit faiblement prononcer ces dernières paroles avec ce même ton de voix… avec de plus de souffle encore. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était humainement possible de faire paraître autant de sensualité dans une voix. Elle devait certainement revisiter son appartement en chantant car sa voix s'en allait pour s'estomper et revenait pour se faire plus claire aux oreilles de l'écrivain qui se trouvait là, devant la porte de l'appartement.

_Fever !_

Elle aurait pu le tuer en chantant cette chanson… Sa voix était si fluide, elle flottait dans l'air, elle sortait de sa bouche en un souffle pour atteindre et faire vibrer le tympan de l'écrivain… et faire vibrer l'homme lui-même. Il décida de frapper pour ne pas perdre ses moyens avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse devant lui. La douce voix s'arrêta net et la musique continuait de se diffuser dans l'appartement. Il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde ce qu'elle fabriquait dans son appart en chantant cette chanson, et alors qu'il réordonnait ses pensées et reprenait ses esprits, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Castle ? »

Elle se trouvait là, sa main droite tenant toujours la porte. Elle était vêtue de son peignoir, mais ne venait pas de sortir de son bain, ni sa peau découverte ni ses cheveux n'étaient mouillés. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas formulé une seule explication de sa présence et que le silence devenait étrange. Cette femme le rendait dingue. Il se ressaisit une nouvelle fois, la regardant dans les yeux et cherchant ses mots, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche frénétiquement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle leva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation et ne montrait aucun signe de déstabilisation sous le regard de Castle… Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences? En réalité, elle se sentait gênée et aurait voulu refermer la porte mais paradoxalement un autre côté d'elle-même, probablement son côté _Nikki Heat _aimait sentir le regard de l'écrivain la scanner et le voir déstabilisé face à elle. Il parvînt enfin, avec beaucoup de mal, à former un mot.

« Hey ! »

C'était déjà un bon début non ? Il passa un rapide coup d'œil dans l'appartement essayant de détecter tout ce qui pourrait indiquer la présence de Josh.

« Si je dérange je peux… ajouta-t-il en levant son pouce pour montrer la sortie.

-Oh non… Je m'étais juste préparé un bain, mais il attendra. Entre. Répondit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. »

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'écrivain… Il ne l'avait jamais surprise dans un de ces moments que beaucoup de femmes s'octroient lorsqu'elles sont seules pour pouvoir chanter en oubliant tout ce qui les entoure. Acceptant son invitation il franchit le seuil et remarqua que la détective tenait, à la hauteur de sa poitrine, un paquet de Fraises Tagada dans la main gauche. Il sourit de nouveau et plongea sa main dans le paquet pour en voler une au passage, la remerciant bien sûr après l'avoir mise dans sa bouche. Beckett leva les yeux suite à son geste sans essayer de le réprimander.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Castle ?

-L'appel des Fraises Tagada. Elles ont le don de m'ensorceler. »

Il leva brièvement les sourcils et afficha un regard charmeur. Beckett avait tellement l'habitude de ce genre de remarques qu'elle ne relevait même plus et se contentait de le regarder d'un air blasé. Elle ferma la porte, le suivit vers le salon puis une fois arrivés au canapé elle lui tendit le paquet de bonbons.

« Assieds-toi, je vais me mettre autre chose sur le dos. Dit-elle en partant vers la salle de bain.

-Le peignoir est très bien. Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé»

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un coussin vînt s'écraser sur son visage. Coussin qu'elle avait récupéré sur un fauteuil juste avant de sortir du salon.

« Wow détective ! Vous savez aussi bien viser avec un coussin qu'avec un 38 !

-Je manie aussi bien le couteau Castle. Répondit-elle de la salle de bain.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Ne me tente pas ! »

* * *

**Alors, reviews? Oui j'aime avoir des avis? Et puis ça motive pour la suite !**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt et j'ai même commencé le troisième... C'est un miracle, je vous assure ! Mais moi... Il faut me motiver pour que je poste =)**

**En tout cas sachez que je prends plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction et ça aide forcément pour écrire !  
**


	2. My everything

**Deuxième chapitre mes petits, j'ai eu pitié de votre frustration =D et puis vu qu'il était déjà écrit j'avais vraiment envie de poster ! Et j'ai aussi eu peur que Ju' m'étripe à la rentrée si je faisais grandir sa frustration... Le problème c'est que je suis pas sûre que la fin de ce chap m'aide de ce côté là... En plus c'est un bébé chapitre comme dirait ma jumelle Castlelienne d'Université.**

**Aussi, merci à mes revieweuses =)**

**Avant de commencer, la chanson qui suit est _Everything_ de Michael Bublé. Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

**

**My everything**

Elle revînt de la salle de bain, un verre de vin dans la main, vêtue d'un tee-shirt large et d'un pantalon de jogging, les cheveux attachés en un chignon négligé faisant retomber des mèches autour de son visage. _Fever_ se terminait laissant la chanson _Everything_ envahir l'appartement.

_You're a falling star…_

« Cette tenue n'est pas mal non plus. Dit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait du fauteuil.

-La ferme Castle et ne mange pas tout le paquet ! Renchérit-elle en posant son verre sur la table basse et en reprenant le paquet de fraises tagada des mains de Castle.

-Eh ! Mais je n'en ai mangé que…-il réfléchit quelques instants- que trois ou quatre !

- Castle, il faut savoir savourer. Trois ou quatre en 5 minutes c'est déjà trop. »

_You're the perfect thing to say…_

Elle glissa une fraise entre ses lèvres avec un air malicieux puis se retourna vers la cuisine. Castle déglutit. Cette fraise avait de la chance pensa-t-il.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute_

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do…_

Oh elle l'avait vu son regard avant de se retourner, ce regard dont Lanie lui parlait si souvent et qui n'existait que pour elle… Toujours d'après Lanie bien sûr !

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you…_

« Je suppose qu'un verre de vin ne sera pas de refus ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine.

-Vous me connaissez si bien détective !

-Castle… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça en dehors du boulot, alors que tu ne le fais même pas PENDANT le boulot !

-Dr motocycle boy n'est pas là ?

-De garde. »

Elle revînt avec un verre de vin dans la main gauche et la bouteille dans l'autre. Elle tendit le verre à Castle avant de verser un peu de liquide bordeaux dedans puis posa la bouteille sur la table basse.

« Bon, alors… Que me vaut cette visite tardive ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant et en prenant son verre.

Castle paraissait soudain sérieux, affichant un air qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent et qu'elle eut du mal à déchiffrer. Il regarda son verre et semblait chercher ses mots.

« Castle ? L'interpela-t-elle, la tête penchée, surprise et inquiète face au changement de comportement soudain de son invité.

-Je… J'ai besoin de parler Kate. Répondit-il en relevant la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. »

Soudain elle ressentit comme de la peur, c'était étrange. Ce regard qu'il lui adressait lui faisait de la peine. Il avait l'air perdu.

* * *

**Oui bon... Frustrant aussi. Le prochain sera mieux... Ou pire xD **

**Maintenant je n'ai plus d'avance du coup, mais je sais déjà ce que je vais faire au prochain ! La musique sera _Lose You_ de Pete Yorn, je vous laisse cogiter.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Lose You

**Oui, chapitre 3 enfin posté je sais xD Je suis un peu à la bourre ! Mais j'ai morflé pour l'écrire et j'en suis toujours pas contente... Mais comme je ne trouve rien à ajouter, je poste quand même. ****Donc à lire (si vous pouvez) en écoutant _Lose You _de Pete Yorn, chanson qui me donne envie de pleurer d'ailleurs ! **

**J'évoque la scène dans la chambre froide de _Countdown _que j'ai revisionné pour essayer de me donner de l'inspiration je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais tout gâcher !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Lose you.**

« Je t'écoute. Dit-elle pour lui donner confiance.

-J'ai écrit quelque chose la dernière fois. D'habitude écrire me fait du bien, ça me permet d'évacuer mais là… Enfin, ça n'a pas suffit. »

Il posa son verre, se leva pour prendre un papier dans la poche de sa veste, négligemment abandonnée sur la chaise de bureau. Il déplia le papier une fois sorti tout en revenant vers le canapé, Beckett le suivait attentivement du regard. Il s'apprêtait à lire puis s'arrêta dans sa lancée et jeta le papier qui virevolta avant de se poser doucement sur le sol sous le regard interrogateur de Beckett. La chanson suivante, _Lose you_, se fit alors entendre. Il était toujours devant elle, debout et commença à parler.

« Le papier ne sert à rien, je suis là alors autant en parler directement. J'allais le déchirer mais comme ça si tu veux lire, tu peux. Ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement. »

Elle attendait toujours assise sur le canapé, ses yeux demandant des explications, une lueur de curiosité y était apparue. Elle était calme. Elle savait qu'il avait le talent de manier les mots et pour ça elle n'avait pas peur de ce que Castle s'apprêtait à lui dire car si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle il arriverait à l'annoncer avec douceur comme une plume se posant doucement à la surface d'une eau profonde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, c'était la seule chose qui l'inquiétait un peu, ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait, mais elle lui faisait confiance et il avait apparemment besoin de parler, elle devrait l'aider car il était venu la voir pour ça.

« Castle, on est partenaires, tu peux tout me dire. »

Cette simple parole de Beckett lui donna le courage de continuer. Il s'assit alors sur l'accoudoir du canapé la regardant dans les yeux il poursuivit.

« J'ai eu peur Kate. Dans la chambre froide. J'étais terrifié.

-Moi aussi Castle. Répondit-elle en plaçant une main sur la sienne.»

Il la regardait toujours dans les yeux et elle faisait de même. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, il avait cru la perdre.

C'est dans cette chambre froide qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et à quel point ce serait douloureux. Cette épreuve l'avait marqué et il avait vraiment besoin d'en parler avec elle et personne d'autre. Il fallait qu'il trouve une façon de lui dire qui ne serait pas trop directe. Il opta alors pour la version « histoire ».

« Il faisait tellement froid. On s'était assis par terre l'un contre l'autre pour avoir plus chaud. Je t'ai serré le plus que j'ai pu contre moi pour te préserver du froid. J'essayais de te rassurer. Quand tu m'as dit que tu ne sentais plus rien, je voulais te serrer plus dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, c'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment commencé à avoir peur. »

_I'm gonna lose you_

_Yeah I'm gonna lose you_

_If I'm gonna lose you…_

Le souvenir de ce moment lui faisait mal, il se sentait encore coupable de lui avoir fait subir ça. La main de Beckett se resserra sur la sienne. Il avait la gorge serrée, inspira et déglutit pour pouvoir continuer.

« Je ne te sentais même plus moi-même alors que tu étais là, tout contre moi. Je me sentais tellement coupable de te faire subir ça, tu m'as apaisé, tu trouves toujours les mots justes pour me déculpabiliser. Puis tu t'es tournée vers moi pour me remercier d'être là, j'ai réussi à sentir tes doigts sur mon menton et j'ai eu peur de ne plus pouvoir te dire que je serais toujours là. Tu tremblais, j'ai essayé de te serrer encore plus fort, ton front était glacé, ta voix était plus faible puis tu as commencé une phrase et ta main est tombée. J'ai cru te perdre et je ne pouvais rien faire, tu ne me répondais plus, je te suppliais de rester avec moi mais tes muscles s'étaient relâchés, j'ai touché ton visage avec ma main en espérant avoir une réaction de ta part, j'étais désespéré, impuissant. Tu étais dans mes bras sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour te réveiller, j'ai senti ton front sur ma joue alors que je te serrais tout contre moi pour ne pas te perdre. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, te serrer. Je voulais lutter contre la fatigue pour garder un œil sur toi mais c'était trop dur et je me suis endormi. Puis j'ai vu des lumières je savais qu'on venait nous chercher, j'essayais de te sentir pour voir si tu étais toujours là, j'étais soulagé et j'espérais que tu sois toujours en vie mais j'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue et de ne plus jamais te revoir et j'ai pensé à ce qu'on avait vécu et j'ai eu des regrets. »

Le discours de Castle l'avait bouleversée, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur battait plus fort, elle déglutit avec beaucoup de mal. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre elle aussi. Mais sa présence avait été comme un pilier pour elle dans cette épreuve, il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin, toujours là pour elle. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, elle sentit alors la main de Castle essuyant la larme avec son pouce et elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

**La fin est frustrante parce que j'aime m'arrêter aux moment propices pour faire durer le suspense *Niark*, oui je suis sadique !**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Prochain chapitre ce week end sûrement, et il sera dédié à my darling (je pense que tu auras une petite idée de la chanson).**


	4. Prelude to a tagada

**Alors celui-là mes chers lecteurs vous avez intérêt à le savourer parce que j'ai morflé... plus d'une semaine pour l'écrire, tous les jours je m'y mettais mais alors l'inspiration n'y était pas... Et j'étais optimiste quand je vous ai dit il y a 2 semaines que je le posterais... ben justement le week end avant dernier**. **Ce chapitre c'est mon gros bébé en fait... J'ai écrit la fin cette nuit... 2 pages xD oui je l'ai dit GROS bébé ! Vous êtes gâtés là !  
**

**Il y a une personne que je dois remercier, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait peut-être pas celui que vous allez lire. Donc vous pouvez la remercier aussi ! Sand, ma maman virtuelle, qui tous les soirs parle avec moi et qui a éveillé mon inspiration avec ces discussions... 2 cerveaux (accessoirement pervers) valent mieux qu'un seul je CONFIRME ! Donc mommy merci de m'avoir aidé, je te dédie ce chapitre !**

**Aussi je fais un clin d'oeil guimauve à ma marmotte (mon tour niark !)**

**Qui dit plus grand chapitre dis plus de chansons : _Prelude to a kiss_ ****d'Alicia Keys ****en premier puis pour finir _My life would suck without you_ de Kelly Clarkson. Ah oui préparez un défibrillateur aussi !**

**Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus je sens bien que vous vous impatientez, vu l'attente depuis le dernier chapitre (et je m'en excuse !). BONNE LECTURE !  
**

* * *

**Prelude to a… tagada**

Alors que Castle essuyait la larme de Beckett un silence s'installa, le feu produisait des petits craquements dans le poêle, _Lose You _venait de prendre fin et la chaîne Hifi chargeait une autre chanson. Une mélodie au piano commença, douce, élégante. Parfaite pour calmer les esprits, _Prelude to a kiss. _Castle remercia (psychiquement) la Chaîne Hifi d'avoir choisi cette chanson. Il prit doucement la main de Beckett posée sur la sienne et quitta l'accoudoir pour faire se lever la sublime créature assise sur le canapé.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite le geste de Castle mais se leva tout de même en proie aux émotions qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Perdue, elle se laissa faire et Castle vînt à sa rencontre, il posa la main qui avait essuyé sa larme dans son dos, elle frissonna puis il se rapprocha encore, un peu plus d'elle, pour la bercer en dansant doucement, elle soupira longuement.

_Sometimes I feel like I don't belong anywhere…_

Durant tout ce temps, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, comme si un fil invisible s'était tissé, elle posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Castle tandis que son autre main était attachée à celle de l'homme délicat qui se tenait juste devant elle, si près. Elle se sentait si bien, si sereine quand il était là et dieu sait que la présence de Castle dans des moments difficiles, comme dans la chambre froide, entre autres, la rassurait. Sa présence lui faisait du bien, elle lui donnait la sensation de compter, de ne pas être seule.

« Merci Castle. » Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible sans le lâcher du regard.

Elle le remerciait d'être là pour elle, pas seulement physiquement, car elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui à tout moment. Elle brisa le peu d'écart qu'il restait encore entre eux pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'écrivain. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Fraise émaner de ses lèvres, cette sensation lui fit fermer les yeux sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. Elle ne contrôlait rien, son corps la guidait, elle ne pensait plus, elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, juste profiter du moment.

De son bras, Castle entoura un peu plus sa taille, il sentait la respiration de Beckett contre son cou et humait l'odeur de cerise qui émanait d'elle, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant et ne pas avoir de regrets. Il ne voulait plus avoir de regrets. Quelle danse reposante. Elle avait effacé les mauvais souvenirs qui avaient ressurgi pour laisser la place à l'instant présent. Les dernières notes de _Prelude to a kiss _y mirent fin sans séparer les danseurs chamboulés par les sensations ressenties. Ces moments entre eux étaient plutôt rares… Castle ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas en avoir vécu un, non ils se chamaillaient, discutaient, flirtaient, se titillaient, se confiaient. Leurs corps étaient comme des aimants attirés l'un à l'autre quasiment inséparables, aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre cette proximité agréable et apaisante. Castle décida de briser le silence dans lequel ils étaient maintenant baignés.

« J'aime la guimauve… Lança-t-il.»

Beckett ouvrit soudainement les yeux surprise par l'étrange intervention de Castle. Elle souleva la tête pour le regarder d'un air inquisiteur et cela le fit sourire bien-sûr.

« … ça fait planer. Expliqua-t-il. »

Ni une ni deux la réaction de Beckett fut sans pitié. Elle le repoussa et lui donna une tape un peu plus élancée que prévu sur le buste. Castle rigola face à l'attaque de sa partenaire qui faisait la moue.

«Une fraise ? Ça devrait t'apaiser c'est à base de guimauve… »

Cette réplique lui valut cette fois une vengeance plus douloureuse... Mais à laquelle il était beaucoup plus habitué. Avec une rapidité étonnante, les doigts de Beckett attrapèrent l'oreille de Castle et sans pitié elle commença à la pincer fermement faisant flancher l'écrivain qui commença à prononcer très rapidement son _safe word_.

« Apples ! Apples ! Apples !

-Ça c'est pour avoir réussi à me faire pleurer en jouant la carte du remake dramatique à la sauce Castle. »

Quand elle jugea qu'il avait été assez puni, elle le relâcha et il se frotta l'oreille. Malgré la torture d'oreille qu'il venait de subir, Castle n'avait pas perdu le Nord et les paroles de Beckett avaient été enregistrées.

« Quand tu dis à la sauce Castle tu veux dire que je suis un si bon écrivain que même à l'oral mon talent fait son effet ?

-Ne te lance pas trop de fleurs Castle tu pourrais finir asphyxié sous le tas. Lança-t-elle fièrement en haussant un sourcil.»

Une nouvelle chanson commença. Quelques accords à la guitare suffirent pour qu'elle reconnaisse l'air. Oui elle s'éclatait souvent en écoutant les chansons de Kelly Clarkson mais alors sur _My life would suck without you _elle devenait incontrôlable. Elle se pencha pour reprendre son verre de vin abandonné sur la table basse et Castle l'imita puis il se redressèrent en même temps, verres en main, sans faire attention aux gestes de l'autre… et le drame se produisit. Malheureusement pour Castle, son verre était le responsable du drame. Face à face, alors que Castle affichait un air d'enfant coupable n'osant pas bouger, Beckett avait la bouche ouverte, les bras écartés et regardait son t-shirt imbibé de vin une mèche de cheveux masquant une partie de son visage.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de guimauve… »

Elle releva lentement la tête se préparant à râler mais voyant l'état de la chemise de Castle rougie par le vin et la tête que ce dernier tirait elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

'_Cause we belong together now… yeah_

Lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui attrape l'oreille ou qu'elle le réprimande pendant 10 minutes, il resta perplexe face à la réaction de Beckett… Elle se marrait alors qu'il venait de renverser du vin sur elle par maladresse. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Quoi ? Tu m'engueules pas ? Tu me tires pas l'oreille ? RIEN ?

-Non mais Castle tu devrais voir ta tête ! Répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Vraiment on dirait un gosse qui se prépare à recevoir une fessée ! »

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas arrivée dans l'oreille d'un sourd… Castle réagit de suite, large sourire à l'affiche.

« J'ai le droit à la fessée ? »

Elle prit un air à la fois indigné et blasé puis leva les yeux au ciel en réponse à la remarque de Castle qui en était plutôt fier. Elle sortit alors du salon pour se diriger vers la pièce en face, puis dans la pièce adjacente emportant la bouteille de vin avec elle et demandant à Castle de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit de suite. En arrivant dans la pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée, la cuisine, il vit de suite le paquet de fraises posé sur l'îlot central… Elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de BEAUCOUP de guimauve non ? Il en prit deux, en mis une dans sa bouche et garda l'autre dans sa main pendant qu'elle rangeait la bouteille de vin. Quand il la vit s'approcher de l'évier, il passa de l'autre côté de l'îlot pour la rejoindre, la main et la fraise dans le dos. Elle passa l'éponge sous l'eau, mit du savon dessus puis se retourna vers Castle.

« Fais ah. Lui ordonna-t-il »

Elle fronça les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension puis sentit encore cette odeur de fraise… Elle eut peur de comprendre. Pour expliquer sa requête Castle présenta la fraise qu'il cachait dans son dos devant la bouche de Beckett qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« C'est toi qui a dit que t'en aurais besoin ! Se justifia-t-il. Allez, fais ah. »

Cette fraise lui donnait vraiment envie mais elle ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de Castle… Non elle n'avait pas cette habitude alors elle approcha ses lèvres et captura la fraise dans sa bouche, en effleurant de ses lèvres les doigts de l'écrivain qui sentit une décharge commencer dans ses doigts et se propager dans tout son corps. Alors qu'il n'était plus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide contre son torse et un corps étranger tiède sous sa chemise. Il reprit ses esprits pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Beckett était en train de nettoyer la tâche de vin qui colorait sa chemise et avait passé sa main sous son t-shirt pour frotter. Elle était si proche qu'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la caresser… Elle lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête. Il respira profondément pour calmer son corps qui lui envoyait des signaux pour qu'enfin il en fasse quelque chose, mais cette tentative d'apaisement des sens échoua lorsque son torse en se gonflant rencontra de nouveau la main de Kate. Nouvelle décharge.

_You got a piece of me…_

Elle sentit la peau chaude de Castle entrer brièvement en contact avec le dos de sa main… Son cœur manqua un battement. Sa main ne demandait qu'une chose : plus de contact. Elle avait l'impression qu'une force invisible émanant du plus profond d'elle-même poussait sa main à entrer en contact avec la peau de l'écrivain, elle tentait d'ignorer cette force intérieure en se concentrant sur la tâche qu'elle essayait d'enlever. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde, non, sinon cette même force intérieure lui donnerait envie de l'embrasser et là l'enchaînement naturel serait inévitable. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit des milliers de papillons danser dans son ventre. Ses mains finiraient par céder et s'aimanteraient au torse de Castle, ses lèvres s'enflammeraient et chercheraient désespérément à le goûter. Ça en serait fini, elle ne pourrait rien arrêter. Elle maudit son corps et son esprit de lui envoyer tant de messages alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y succomber, elle était frustrée. Elle voudrait tellement se laisser aller dans ses bras, écouter son corps et ses appels désespérés pour y répondre. Elle entendit les dernières paroles de la chanson.

_My life would suck without you. _

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle surpasse les demandes de son corps ou l'irréparable serait commis. Il devenait impératif qu'il calme son corps qui lui ordonnait d'assumer enfin ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa partenaire. Il en ressentait lui-même le besoin mais voulait vraiment trouver les mots et le moment adéquats pour effacer tous ces regrets. Il avait déjà réussi à lui prouver qu'elle comptait vraiment, qu'elle faisait partie de son équation en lui avouant qu'il avait eu vraiment peur de la perdre. Et ça signifie beaucoup non ?

Il attrapa les mains de Beckett, non sans faire de gros efforts de concentration et d'oubli des sensations et du désir qu'il éprouvait. Il prit l'éponge qu'elle tenait pour la reposer sur le plan de travail. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait et se sentait vraiment désarmée, elle devait le regarder maintenant et résister aux pulsions qui l'envahissaient. Il se retourna vers l'évier, le boucha, fit couler de l'eau puis déboutonna sa chemise. Le silence était pesant et augmentait le flux de signaux qui leurs étaient envoyés par leurs corps eux-mêmes. A chaque seconde, résister au désir et à l'envie de sentir l'autre devenait de plus en plus dur. Beckett déglutit difficilement et Castle chercha quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Et lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé, ce fut Beckett qui dégaina la première.

« Je vais regarder si Josh n'a pas laissé un t-shirt pour que tu aies quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos. »

Soulagement des deux côtés. Elle avait efficacement rafraîchit l'air avec une seule phrase en y insérant avec habileté le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Sauf-En-Cas-De-Hausse-De-Température. Castle ajouta quand même la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit avant qu'elle ne lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu veux que je lave ton t-shirt en même temps ? »

Elle était apparemment surprise par la question de Castle qui tenta de développer mais qui s'enfonça plus qu'autre chose.

« Enfin quand tu l'auras enlevé… »

Il regretta de suite d'avoir quand même ajouté sa phrase de secours… qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à une phrase de secours. Sans compter le haussement de sourcils de Beckett qui le voyait patauger. Elle avait évidemment compris en voyant la gêne de Castle que ce qu'il tentait de dire n'était pas exactement ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il enchaîna rapidement tentant de rattraper sa boulette.

« …et que tu te seras changée ! »

Intérieurement la gêne de Castle la faisait mourir de rire, le voir s'enfoncer tout seul était hilarant. Elle réagit alors de la même façon que d'habitude : Elle décida de jouer avec la gêne de Castle en l'attisant sur le même terrain.

« Si j'avais eu des sous-vêtements, j'aurais enlevé mon t-shirt là, maintenant. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas… »

Sur ces dernières paroles laissant croire qu'elle ne portait rien sous son t-shirt et sous son pantalon, elle quitta la cuisine et laissa un Castle déstabilisé, en proie à son imagination difficilement gérable.

* * *

**Vous avez réussi à vous servir du défibrillateur j'espère ! Bon... maintenant, à vous de me montrer à quel point vous voulez connaître la suite et à vous de m'encourager à courir après l'inspiration. Vous savez quelle est la meilleure façon d'arriver à vos fins... Si si j'en suis certaine ! =)**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai tellement galéré pour qu'il soit le mieux possible ! **

**A bientôt !  
**


	5. Listen to your heart and to the shirt

**Oyez, oyez chers lecteurs (nouveaux ou... perpétuels)! Non vous ne rêvez pas après... euh... deux mois de pause sur cette fic à cause d'un manque d'inspiration indomptable, je poste ENFIN le chapitre 5. Je vous raconte pas la fierté qui m'a envahit quand j'ai mis le point final à ce chapitre... ma marmotte doit s'en souvenir d'ailleurs... Normalement j'avais pour idée de mettre plus d'éléments dedans mais en fait... j'ai changé d'avis. **

**Cette fois je n'ai pas inclus de paroles de chanson dans le chapitre mais ma référence musicale est dans le titre, _Listen To Your Heart_ par DHT. Si vous voulez écouter en même temps libre à vous =)**

**Merci Ju', de m'avoir donné ton opinion sur le début... Ou plutôt sur une grande partie du chapitre en fait !**

**Merci à mes reviewers fidèles, les non inscrits au site peuvent désormais poster des reviews d'ailleurs !**

**Aussi, je m'excuse pour l'attente (et l'impatience ?) que j'ai causée, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**I still don't own Castle. **

_Fin du 4ème chapitre (oui deux mois c'est long, je pardonne votre trou de mémoire... xD) : Le verre de vin de Castle s'est accidentellement vidé de son contenu baptisant la chemise de l'un et le t-shirt large de l'autre. __La température est montée entre les amants alors que Kate nettoyait la chemise de Rick en tentant de surpasser les réactions de son corps au moindre effleurement. L'état de Castle n'étant pas mieux, il se força à mettre fin à la tension... Malheureusement il se retrouva pris au piège par sa maladresse et Beckett ne se retint pas de le repousser dans le trou qu'il s'était lui même creusé alors qu'il tentait vainement d'en sortir... Résultat : Castle a des doutes sur la présence de sous vêtements sous le t-shirt et le pantalon de jogging de Beckett_**... **

**BONNE LECTURE !  
**

* * *

**Listen to your heart… and to the shirt.**

Une porte claqua doucement et un t-shirt tomba brusquement sur le sol de la chambre, Beckett à moitié nue se dirigea vers son armoire pour sortir un autre haut…

« Pourvu qu'il me reste un t-shirt large… _Se disait-elle_ »

Bingo ! Son t-shirt violet à col large, manches mi-longues, n'épousant aucune forme et qui prenait toute son allure lorsqu'elle le portait attérit sur son lit… Elle l'enfila en deux temps, trois mouvements, sans s'encombrer d'un soutien-gorge sous le t-shirt large alors que c'était le soir. Et pour la précision, oui, elle avait un boxer sous son pantalon même si elle avait insinué le contraire juste avant de sortir de la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de repousser Castle dans le trou qu'il avait lui-même creusé et dont il venait tout juste de se sortir péniblement. Elle sourit en imaginant l'état mental de Castle suite à son sous-entendu. Elle se trouva sadique l'espace d'un instant mais se dit que sans cela, leur partenariat serait bien ennuyeux. Beckett partit vers la salle de bain afin de dénicher un t-shirt pour son partenaire.

Ce qu'elle aimerait connaître les pensées de l'écrivain en ce moment même… Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir si elle avait réussi à chambouler toutes ses pensées. Car c'était le but de la manœuvre évidemment, c'était jouissif de savoir qu'elle contrôlait entièrement le point faible de Castle… et des hommes en général. Elle se rappela du jour où il avait appris qu'elle avait un tatouage… ça l'avait complètement déstabilisé et il n'avait su prononcer qu'un mot, reflétant totalement le fond de sa pensée : « Où ? ». Elle sourit de nouveau. Il ne valait mieux pas lui révéler l'emplacement de son tatouage… Elle tomba enfin sur un t-shirt que Josh avait laissé et cette trouvaille la ramena à la réalité. Soudain la honte et la culpabilité l'envahirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kate ? _pensa-t-elle, t-shirt en main._ »

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle se torturait l'esprit en se rendant compte que sa relation avec Castle frôlait l'interdit. Tous ces sous-entendus, ces gestes et toutes ces sensations… Mon dieu oui ces sensations qu'elle ressentait quand leurs mains se croisaient. Elle ne devrait pas penser à l'effet qu'avait Castle sur elle mais subissant les réactions de son corps, conséquence de ce qui venait de se jouer dans la cuisine, arrêter de penser à ça était impossible. Et si elle n'avait pas résisté ? Elle inspira profondément en imaginant la scène : elle et Castle en train de commettre l'irréparable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ni à Josh ni à Castle. Elle bousillerait deux relations en un seul coup : Sa relation avec Josh parce qu'évidemment après un tel acte elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face, et sa relation avec Castle parce qu'elle serait honteuse à cause de sa situation amoureuse… Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de faire ce genre d'écart, pas alors qu'elle était en couple. Les yeux rivés sur le t-shirt qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle cherchait une réponse, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Josh émaner du tissu...

Il fallait qu'elle arrête cette proximité, cet interdit qu'elle entretenait avec Castle. Mais comment arrêter et se passer d'une chose qui dure depuis 3 ans ? Cela faisait maintenant partie de son quotidien, plus encore, cela faisait partie de leur relation. Dès leur première rencontre, lors de l'interrogatoire de Castle, les prémices de leur dynamique étaient apparues : il avait fini une de ses phrases, avait même trouvé le moyen de flirter et elle l'avait délicieusement rembarré…

« Typiquement Castle ce culot pensa-t-elle en souriant »

Il l'avait même scannée dès le premier jour, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, il avait tout compris. Le pourquoi de son boulot, le pourquoi de son caractère, le pourquoi de tout ce qui fait qu'elle est Kate Beckett. Elle s'était longtemps battue pour l'empêcher de lire en elle, mais rien n'y faisait, il savait tout. Et ça l'avait soulagée, l'avoir près d'elle avait rendu sa vie plus agréable et divertissante, il rendait son boulot plus facile psychologiquement. Elle se rappela du jour où elle lui avait avoué que sa présence pendant les enquêtes lui faisait du bien.

«_ I have a hard job Castle and having you around makes it a little more fun…_ »

Et puis pourquoi changer une combinaison gagnante ? Il était vraiment d'une grande aide au commissariat, elle avait beau essayer de le nier c'était le cas. Et seule leur complicité rendait ça possible. Au début elle avait du mal à comprendre les raisonnements de Castle et était plutôt réticente face à l'approche qu' il utilisait pour résoudre des affaires. Au fil du temps elle avait appris à comprendre et compléter les développements de son partenaire. Ils parvenaient toujours à lier ensemble les éléments qu'ils détenaient comme pour constituer un puzzle chacun posant une pièce aidant l'autre à poser la sienne, comme si chacun leur tour ils activaient par des électrochocs les méninges de l'autre. Ces moments étaient étonnants et finissaient souvent par un «_ I know who the killer is !_ » crié en cœur par deux âmes en symbiose aux visages illuminés par la « magie » du moment. Toutes ces enquêtes résolues avec Castle les avaient rapprochés et avaient développé la relation fusionnelle qu'ils partageaient.

FUSIONNELLE, elle venait de trouver le mot. Castle ne dirait pas fusion mais connexion… Bref, elle préférait la fusion !

Désormais, elle ne regardait plus le t-shirt mais la porte comme si, à travers les murs, elle pouvait voir et sentir Castle… Une chose était sûre, pas question de changer quoi que ce soit dans sa relation avec l'écrivain, elle n'y arriverait pas. Comme un besoin vital, la présence de Castle lui était indispensable. Elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'il était parti en vacances aux Hamptons avec Gina et qu'elle avait cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Cette pensée lui avait fait si mal. Chaque jour elle regardait la chaise placée juste à côté de son bureau, SA chaise. L'absence de l'écrivain avait créé un grand vide. Ce souvenir revenait toujours plus douloureux, cela avait été si dur de le voir partir avec Gina pendant toutes les vacances, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à accepter son invitation à passer un week end là bas avec lui. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'en savait rien. Puis Josh est arrivé… et comme Castle avec Gina, elle avait saisi la possibilité d'être avec quelqu'un pour panser les blessures.

Elle se demanda où le week end aux Hampton à deux les aurait menés. Cette question provoqua une succession de messages nerveux dans tous ses membres, balayant son corps d'une vague de picotements. Elle s'efforça de respirer profondément pour estomper cette réaction.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Richard Castle se torturait aussi l'esprit, toutes ses pensées étaient évidemment centrées sur sa muse et la relation si complétive qu'ils entretenaient. Il aimait beaucoup accompagner la détective dans ses enquêtes, cela lui permettait d'apprendre à la connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps afin de comprendre pourquoi elle était devenue flic et non avocate, procureur ou autre. Il n'avait certes pas tapé dans le mille concernant le passé de sa muse mais l'idée y était. Elle avait décidé pour la première fois de s'ouvrir à lui en lui racontant son histoire ; le meurtre de sa mère et la mauvaise réaction de son père suite au drame. Ce jour là il avait compris qu'elle l'acceptait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils résolvaient des affaires ensemble. Leur relation s'était développée pour mener à la complicité sans égal qu'ils partageaient désormais.

Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle, lui parlait d'Alexis pour avoir ses conseils avisés concernant l'adolescence féminine et ce qu'elle en savait tout en gardant ce passage de sa vie très secret. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce côté mystérieux qu'elle entretenait ! En effet en apprenant de plus en plus à la connaître il avait compris une chose : les révélations concernant Kate Beckett sont souvent plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissent et sont un peu comme un kinder surprise; délicieuses et satisfaisante à l'extérieur, excitante et frustrantes à l'intérieur comme l'œuf surprise qui refuse de s'ouvrir pour dévoiler le cadeau. Cette facette la rendait surprenante et imprévisible. Il la trouvait fascinante, c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait fait d'elle sa muse.

Les mains de Castle s'activaient dans l'évier sans qu'il en soit conscient pour retirer la tâche de vin. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose après ce moment dans la cuisine. Un simple effleurement avait le don de le rendre fou, complètement fou et incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'envie de s'emparer des lèvres de Kate et de lui communiquer tout son attirance et… il faut le dire, son amour. Le fait qu'elle le déstabilise à ce point lui paraissait totalement fou.

Et ce n'était pas que physique… Le tout l'attirait, Kate Beckett et tout ce qui la composait que ce soit défauts ou qualités. Il frissonna, l'absence de sa chemise se faisait ressentir. Son cerveau lui rappela alors que Kate était en train de chercher un t-shirt de Josh ayant pour effet de le ramener sur terre. Il se faisait mal en restant avec elle et en la voyant tous les jours.

Peut-être que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'éloigner un peu, histoire d'oublier la douleur, de ne plus la voir repartir avec Josh le soir. Cela dit, les sentiments ne se commandent pas : il aurait envie de la voir, de l'appeler chaque jour parce que l'absence quotidienne de Kate Beckett, sa muse, se ferait trop lourde. Sans oublier qu'il lui avait fait une promesse : _Always_… Il serait toujours là. La laisser tomber était alors in-envisageable, avec ou sans Josh, il n'était pas question qu'il parte, ce serait égoïste de sa part. Quitte à avoir mal, il voulait être là pour elle, chaque jour.

Abandonnant la chemise sur un radiateur pour la faire sécher, il partit vers la salle de bain s'inquiétant de ne pas voir Kate revenir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avaient duré ses réflexions mais il était certain d'une chose : Elles avaient donné largement le temps à sa partenaire de se changer et dénicher un t-shirt.

« Kate ? Ça va ? _demanda-t-il devant la porte la porte de la salle de bain._ »

La femme sursauta lorsque la voix de Castle retentit pour la ramener à la réalité. Sans réfléchir elle se rua sur la corbeille à linge, y fourra précipitamment de t-shirt de Josh avant de la refermer et d'aller ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Castle.

« Oui, oui ça va… Je… euh… je me rafraîchissais.

-T'as un t-shirt pour moi ?

-Non, désolée, Josh n'a rien laissé._ répondit-elle aussitôt._

-Pas grave… Par contre je colle un peu, à cause du vin. _dit-il en illustrant avec sa main l'effet autocollant de sa peau à l'endroit où le vin s'était renversé._

-Tiens prends ce gant. _lui dit elle en s'emparant de l'objet étendu sur une barre de métal_.

-Merci. »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, en lui donnant le gant au passage, se faufilant entre l'écrivain et l'encadrement de la porte, provoquant de nouveau le contact de leurs corps.

« Je vais commander une pizza. _Dit-elle dans le salon alors que Castle se remettait doucement de la légère caresse qu'avait effectué le t-shirt de Kate sur sa peau en sortant. _

-Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim…»

* * *

**Alors, ai-je réussi à vous satisfaire ?** =)


	6. Take my breath away

**Chers Castleliens, chères Castleliennes... Me revoilà enfin pour poster le chapitre 6 que j'ai eu du mal à terminer. j'avais prévu d'inclure plus de choses dedans mais en fait, il fait 6 pages et 3 lignes rien qu'avec ce que vous allez lire. Donc ce que je n'ai pas pu mettre dans celui là sera dans le septième que j'ai déjà commencé. **

**D'abord je dois vous prévenir : Vous allez être frustré(e)s, vous allez me haïr et avoir des envies de meurtre envers moi. Je vais donc me coucher, loiiiiiiiiiiiin pour échapper à vos coups de couteau, haches, torches et tronçonneuses. En fait je me hais moi-même pour la fin du chapitre. Mais mais mais je me rattraperai au chapitre 7.**

**Je suis à court de titres de chansons je dois l'avouer. Donc bon... je n'ai pas inséré les paroles dans ce chapitre, je ne pense pas le faire dans le chapitre suivant non plus. En revanche je pense faire un chapitre M (qui sera posté indépendamment pour les âmes sensibles xD) et la chanson aura une GRANDE importance pour l'ambiance *là, imaginez moi en train de hausser les sourcils de façon suggestive xD***

**Aussi j'ai mis des répliques en anglais (3) et je les ai traduites à la fin pour les non pros de l'anglais !**

**Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente MAIS c'est quand même mieux que la dernière fois non ? Et puis j'ai fait des vidéos entre deux donc bon... Je pouvais pas tout faire à la fois hein.**

**Aussi, je n'aurai plus internet dans peu de temps donc... je pense que vous avez compris. Mais le 20 Juin, il n'y aura plus de problèmes.**

**Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Take my breath away**

Lorsque l'une des chansons de films les plus connues et les plus romantiques entama son chuchotement dans le salon, se mêlant aux craquements de braises du poêle, Kate sourit et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé puis ferma les yeux. Elle savoura chaque parole et se laissa emporter par chaque note de _Take my breath away_, se remémorant au passage quelques scènes de Top Gun.

La fatigue de la journée se fit soudain ressentir et, les paupières closes, elle se sentit légère, sa respiration se ralentit, ses muscles se décontractèrent, ses jambes apprécièrent la position horizontale qu'elle avait adoptée. Elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper. Tout en se relaxant et en profitant de la musique, elle s'empêcha de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

La pizza était en route, son estomac criait famine et elle se sentait observée. En effet Castle venait de pénétrer dans le salon lorsqu'il vit sa muse allongée avec cet air paisible illuminant son visage, il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible, s'approchant à pas de loup pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté des pieds de la Détective, puis laissa glisser son regard sur ses longues jambes pour ensuite observer les courbes de son ventre et de sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme lent et reposant de sa respiration. Il laissa de nouveau son regard naviguer sur les vagues douces et harmonieuses de son corps pour se poser sur son visage apaisé et angélique. A son tour, il laissa un long et doux soupir s'échapper, le simple fait de l'observer était reposant. Il sourit faiblement à cette scène, profitant de chaque seconde.

« Je ne dors pas Castle… _souffla doucement Kate les paupières toujours closes, le sortant de sa rêverie._

-Comment tu fais ça ? _lança-t-il les yeux écarquillés, pris en flagrant délit._

-Ça quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en se frottant le nez avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux._

-Je n'ai fait aucun bruit, tu avais les yeux fermés et…

-Flic entraînée Castle… très entraînée. »

Elle se redressa et prit une position assise sur le canapé en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains avant de les passer dans ses longs cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. Deux coups de sonnette retentirent faisant instantanément bondir Castle hors de l'accoudoir. Kate lui lança alors un regard signifiant « mon dieu, ce gars a vraiment un grain ».

« PIZZA ! _lança-t-il tel un gosse affamé._ »

Le voyant presser le pas pour ouvrir la porte, elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé par le comportement enfantin, innocent et attendrissant de son partenaire. Elle se leva pour le suivre en traînant des pieds sur le parquet mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir le livreur que la porte était déjà refermée et la livraison dans les mains de Castle.

« Demi-tour ! lança l'écrivain. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester il lui attrapa une main et l'attira jusqu'au salon. Le geste brusque et inattendu la fit pousser un cri de surprise, puis elle finit par rire ouvertement, amusée par le comportement de son invité. Lorsqu'il relâcha sa main pour poser la pizza sur la table basse, elle se sentit frustrée par la rupture du contact. Sa frustration ne fit pas long feu cependant puisqu'à la seconde d'après il se retourna vers elle et, la prenant par les épaules, l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé, fixant son regard pétillant et bienveillant au sien avant de la relâcher de nouveau.

« Bouge pas, je m'occupe de toi ! _expliqua-t-il_

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » !

-Castle, TU est chez MOI, TU es MON invité…

-Hum… Sauf que je me suis invité tout seul ! Tu as de la bière ?

-Euh oui… Je crois… _dit-elle en commençant à se relever_

-Hep ! _contesta-t-il en la faisant se rasseoir. _Tes fesses restent sur le canapé, les miennes vont jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre deux bières.

-Je rêve ou tu essaies de me donner des ordres chez moi ? _lança-t-elle incrédule_

-J'essaie juste de préserver ton derrière… »

Parler du derrière de Beckett n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire et le regard menaçant qu'elle lui lança le confirma…

-C'est pour ton derrière que tu devrais t'inquiéter Castle !

-As-tu déjà laissé quelqu'un prendre soin de toi - _il avait bien veillé à ne parler de son derrière cette fois_ - juste une soirée ? »

Son esprit mal tourné prenant le dessus, elle lui adressa un regard rempli de sous-entendus, accompagné du haussement d'un sourcil et d'un léger sourire évocateur. Comprenant alors le double sens que la Détective avait entendu dans sa phrase et amusé par cette réaction, l'écrivain décida de jouer la carte de la comédie.

« Pas ce genre de soin ! _lança-t-il faussement indigné. _Katherine Beckett… Vraiment ! Vous me choquez ! _continua-t-il en partant vers la cuisine le regard en coin. _»

Elle prit un air innocent et le suivit du regard. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se mordit la lèvre en agrandissant son sourire. Rapidement il réapparut dans le salon, deux bières en main et le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour poser les bières sur la table, Kate ne manqua pas d'observer que ses fesses n'avait absolument pas besoin d'exercice avant de se frapper mentalement. Brutalement et sans retenu, l'écrivain se laissa tomber à côté de sa muse puis ouvrit les deux bières fraîches qu'il avait ramenées, tendit la première à Kate et prit une gorgée avant de reposer la deuxième. En une seule et même voix ils prononcèrent un « Bon appétit », la nouvelle connexion les fit sourire et intimidés, ils prirent chacun une part de pizza.

« Mmm ! _souffla Kate en savourant son premier bout de pizza._

-Entièrement d'accord Détective. Orgasmique ! _lança-t-il naturellement._ »

La réponse de Castle la stoppa net alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une autre bouchée de pizza ; les sourcils levés et les yeux écarquillés, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Le perturbateur, de son côté, agissait de façon totalement naturelle et continuait de savourer sa part de pizza, laissant quelques « Mmm » de contentement s'échapper de temps en temps.

« Wow… _lança-t-elle perplexe, gardant toujours la même expression sur son visage._ »

Interrompu dans son tête à tête avec sa pizza par sa partenaire, Rick se tourna vers elle, s'interrogeant sur le motif du « wow » qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

« Euh… Tu manges pas ? _demanda-t-il hésitant._

-Tes orgasmes alimentaires me perturbent, Castle ! _répondit-elle sèchement._

-C'est toi qui a commencé avec ton « Mmmmmmmm ».

-Tu exagères Castle, il n'était pas si long !

-Non mais plus sexy, fallait que je compense. »

Chez Katherine Beckett la vengeance n'est pas un plat qui se mange froid… du moins dans cette situation. Son doigt vînt s'écraser contre l'épaule de l'écrivain, lui soutirant une plainte et faisant tomber de ses mains le bout de pizza qui laissa de la sauce tomate sur son torse avant de menacer de s'écraser sur le sol. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé et totalement idiot, les cuisses de Castle rattrapèrent la part de pizza avant qu'elle ne chute pour s'écraser inévitablement sur le sol.

« Mon pantaloooooooon ! Bravo hein ! _râla-t-il_. Tu veux me faire enlever tous mes vêtements un par un ou quoi ? »

Cette remarque lui valut une nouvelle correction.

« Aïe ! Eh !

-Tu l'as cherché Castle ! Encore une fois !

-Tu as sali mon pantalon ET mon ventre !

-Le pantalon, c'est ta maladresse qui l'a sali et ton ventre… C'est peut-être ma faute mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu… si tu… »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et de peur qu'il ne refasse des commentaires sur son « Mmm » qu'elle avait laissé échapper malgré elle. Elle préféra abandonner.

« Oh et puis on va pas reparler de ça…

-De quoi ? De ton… »

Se voulant menaçante, elle se prépara à écraser de nouveau son doigt contre l'épaule de Castle le stoppant dans sa phrase.

« Ok, ok ! J'me tais, me frappe pas !

-Je vais chercher une éponge, bouge pas. »

Lorsqu'elle revînt, éponge en main, elle vit un tableau plutôt… étrange : Castle en train de déguster la sauce tomate perdue sur son ventre à l'aide de son index tel un gosse. « Castle dans toute sa splendeur » pensa-t-elle.

« Castle à la pizza… Ou pizza à la Castle, pas mauvais. Tu veux goûter ? _Dit-il avec toute la répartie du monde _»

Goûter… ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête. _Le_ goûter… ses lèvres, son cou, sa peau. Déstabilisée par la réflexion de Castle et les pensées qu'elle avait engendrées dans son esprit, elle tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire. En vain. Rien ne sortait. Ses lèvres bougeaient comme pour trouver la première syllabe, le premier mot qu'elle prononcerait. Se sentant totalement… carpe, elle abdiqua et laissa le souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu s'échapper avant de rediriger son regard vers Castle.

« Dans ma tête, c'était pas aussi bizarre que comme c'est sorti. _lança-t-il pensif._

-C'est pour ça que tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche parce que…»

Elle s'installa à côté de lui puis faisant dévaler son regard jusqu'à la tâche de sauce tomate sur son ventre, elle se mordit la lèvre. De nouveau ses yeux captèrent le regard de Castle qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il aurait juré que le regard de Kate Beckett n'avait rien d'innocent.

« … Parce qu'on pourrait te prendre au sérieux. _acheva-t-elle, une lueur de malice éclairant son regard._ »

Il sentit alors quelque chose effleurer son ventre, très vite il comprit que cette chose n'était autre que le doigt de sa muse qui se trouvait désormais dans la bouche de cette dernière. Totalement immobile, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des lèvres de Kate.

« Mouais… pas si orgasmique que ça…

-Parle pour toi ! _souffla-t-il._

-Vengeance…

-Parce que me frapper ne t'a pas suffi ? Maintenant faut que… que tu m'allumes ?

-Tu ne comprends pas quand je frappe alors je teste d'autres méthodes…

-Tortionnaire !

-Je suis étonnée que tu n'en redemandes pas. C'est vexant. _répliqua-t-elle._

-Je tiens à mes oreilles et à ma survie !

-Finalement, tu apprends vite. Bravo, Castle. »

De nouveau, à l'aide de son doigt, elle prit de la sauce tomate puis l'amena à ses lèvres. Castle, surpris, se raidit au contact.

« Hum Kate… Si tu continues, ça va pas le faire… _dit-il mal assuré._ »

Une lueur de malice apparut dans le regard de Kate. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait ni pourquoi elle le faisait ; elle vivait l'instant présent en quelque sorte et c'était comme une découverte pour elle. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée à ses pulsions sans réfléchir aux conséquences… Elle devait l'admettre, cette façon de vivre lui plaisait bien mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester dans le contexte de la vengeance et que la ligne de l'interdit qu'elle frôlait ne devait pas être franchie. Mettant fin à la douce torture de Castle, elle lui plaqua l'éponge contre le torse.

« Désormais, tu réfléchiras avant de me tenter. Nettoie les dégâts avant que ton pantalon ne soit complètement tâché. _lança-t-elle naturellement._

-Ce n'est pas dans votre nature de ne pas finir le travail pour le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre Détective ! _la provoqua-t-il._

-C'est toi qui m'a stoppée Castle…

-Je le regrette déjà. _chuchota-t-il en nettoyant la sauce tomate._ »

Ignorant sa réponse elle reprit sa part de pizza puis sans retenue, laissa son dos percuter le dossier du canapé prenant une position plus confortable et totalement affalée. Il trouva le tableau tout à fait adorable ; elle avait l'air d'une enfant ainsi, avec ses cheveux agrippant le tissu du canapé en désordre formant des ondulations tout autour de sa tête. La détective venait de laisser place à la Kate Beckett décontractée qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir. Une soudaine envie de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux châtains clairs le saisit. Détectant une mèche solitaire, il ne put s'empêcher de la relever doucement pour qu'elle rejoigne le reste de la chevelure. Surprise par le geste de l'écrivain, elle laissa ses yeux suivre le mouvement de sa main, alors qu'il replaçait la mèche rebelle, avant de laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres timidement.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux. _laissa-t-il échapper doucement._

-Je les ai hérités de ma mère… _répondit-elle, sourire en coin._

-Elle a laissé un chef d'œuvre derrière elle. _Ajouta-t-il avec toute la sincérité du monde._ »

Il n'attendait aucune réponse et elle n'en donna pas. Elle sentit des frissons se former au niveau de sa poitrine l'obligeant à respirer laissant alors une vague de frissons se diffuser le long de sa peau. Elle sentit des larmes se former, sa vision se troubla. C'était probablement le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait fait jusque là. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre afin de ne pas permettre à l'émotion de s'emparer d'elle et de faire couler ses larmes.

« Quelle soirée ! _s'exclama-t-il soudain alors que l'émotion se faisait de plus en plus sentir et menaçait de les faire craquer n'importe quand. _Des fraises tagada ensorceleuses, du vin renversé, une chemise tâchée, mon discours improvisé… quasi-improvisé - _corrigea-t-il _- des larmes de crocodile, une danse réconfortante, une oreille torturée mais ce n'est qu'un détail - _l'évocation de ce détail la fit sourire _- une pizza orgasmique, des orgasmes alimentaires, un pantalon tâché, la dégustation de Castle à la pizza, sans oublier le scoop de la soirée : Détective Beckett a viré les sous vêtements… »

Kate laissa sa main droite s'élancer pour s'écraser contre le bras de Castle.

« J'ai un deuxième scoop : Le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle est incapable de manger proprement.

-Et Katherine Beckett _is such a tease*._

-_You have no idea !**_ »

Un silence confortable s'installa, la pizza commença à disparaître au fur et à mesure que chacun se servait une part. De temps en temps, des regards étaient lancés vers l'autre, des sourires dessinés sur les visages et des soupirs de contentement relâchés. Le silence au départ confortable se fit pesant pour Castle alors qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était venu ce soir ressurgit dans sa tête. Cette phrase. Cette phrase inachevée qu'elle avait prononcée dans la chambre froide. Il avait peur qu'elle ne l'ait mise de côté, qu'elle la nie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si elle ne l'avait prononcée juste parce qu'ils auraient pu mourir dans cette chambre froide. Et s'ils y étaient restés ? Jamais il n'aurait pu l'entendre dire, ce mot qu'elle avait peur de prononcer. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur l'écrivain, Kate comprit que quelque chose le tracassait.

« Castle ?

-Uh ? _répondit-il sorti de ses pensées._

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui… Je me disais qu'Alexis n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer et que je devrais l'appeler pour lui dire bonne nuit. _tenta-t-il d'expliquer en affichant un sourire étrange._ »

Elle prononça un simple « Okay » avant qu'il ne se lève et parte vers la cuisine pour appeler Alexis. Elle sentait cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle attendit tranquillement qu'il revienne en finissant sa bière.

« Bonne nuit _sweetheart_. » L'entendit-elle prononcer doucement alors qu'il reprenait son chemin vers le salon. Les attentions qu'il avait envers sa fille étaient si attendrissantes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle en était témoin. Elle le laissa se rassoir à côté d'elle sans oublier d'admirer son torse avant de briser de nouveau le silence.

« Maintenant que tu as appelé Alexis tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui te chagrine vraiment. _dit-elle, le regard sérieux et insistant. _

-Tout va bien Kate, vraiment... _répondit-il en buvant un peu de bière pour cacher sa gêne._

-_Liar***_. On me la fait pas à moi, Rick. »

Il se demanda si ça valait vraiment le coup de lui parler de ça. Après tout, peut-être valait-il mieux attendre qu'elle n'aborde le sujet elle-même. Peut-être ne l'aborderait-elle jamais et un jour il serait trop tard. La vie est trop courte pour perdre son temps et avoir des regrets. Sous le regard pesant de Beckett il finit par céder.

« Puisque tu insistes… - _il posa sa bière et pivota vers elle afin d'être complètement face à Beckett_ - Je repensais à ce que tu avais tenté de me dire dans la chambre froide avant de t'évanouir. _lâcha-t-il _»

A cet instant elle regretta d'avoir insisté, son souffle se coupa et se crispa.

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas. _répondit-elle confuse. _»

Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table basse du carton de pizza et des bouteilles de bières désormais vides. Castle n'avait pas bougé d'un cran, les yeux dans le vide, blessé par la réaction de Beckett. Au fond, il s'y attendait mais s'était voilé la face. De leur propre chef ses poumons se gonflèrent laissant une grande bouffée d'air entrer pour apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

* * *

*Katherine Beckett est une allumeuse.

**Tu n'as pas idée (cf 1x01)

***Menteur. (cf 3x15)

* * *

**Alors ? Ne sortez pas les haches de guerre pitié... Si vous voulez la suite vous avez besoin de moi vivante !  
**


	7. You know it's true

**Ok, j'ai pas fait péter le compteur cette fois mais en tant que sadique qui se respecte, j'ai décidé de vous faire une fin digne d'un cliffhanger de série... Bon peut-être pas mais presque !**

**Tendu ce chapitre tendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira mes chers lecteurs.  
**

**Aussi je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à k8beckett qui sait me faire rougir... Et à mes nouveaux lecteurs (et reviewers) qui ont su me mettre le sourire =)  
**

**Bien sûr nous connaissons tous "You know it's true" (ou pas) de Jules Larson. Cette chanson est passé dans un des épisodes de Castle (ne me demandez pas lequel surtout...)  
**

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**You know it's true.**

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir… Enfin, dans sa tête elle l'avait finie, Castle n'avait pas pu l'entendre entièrement. Qu'avait-il entendu au juste ? Quatre, cinq, six mots ? Plus peut-être. Elle ne savait pas et ça l'effrayait. Elle était sûre d'avoir prononcé clairement le début, les six premiers mots. Mais qu'en était-il des cinq autres ? « How much I love you ». Ces derniers mots raisonnaient dans sa tête et se répétaient sans arrêt.

« How much I love him… _chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même _»

Les mains vides, l'une appuyée sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, l'autre essuyant les pensées de la Détective d'un passage las sur son visage, elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper. Elle n'avait ni entendu ni vu Castle l'observer à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Tu te souviens, Kate. »

La voix de Castle la fit sursauter. Comme prise en flagrant délit, son corps entier se mit en alerte. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. L'envoyer balader ? S'énerver ? L'ignorer ? Ou simplement avouer ? Il commença à s'approcher d'elle.

« On aurait pu y rester Kate.

-Castle, non. _le coupa-t-elle_

-Tu avais commencé à dire _I just want you to know how much I lo_. _continua-t-il. _Puis tu t'es évanouie.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Ah non ? Parlons du baiser alors !

-Pardon ? _Questionna-t-elle prise au dépourvu._

-Ne me dis pas que ça aussi tu l'as oublié !

-Fous moi la paix Castle. _soupira-t-elle._

-Pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi tu évites ces sujets ? Un jour il sera trop tard pour en parler, demain, après-demain, dans deux semaines, dans un mois… Tu attends quoi ? La mort, pour cracher le morceau ? _lâcha-t-il agacé. _»

Elle avait reçu cette dernière réplique comme on reçoit une baffe glacée en pleine figure. Malgré la peine qu'elle éprouvait, le seul sentiment qui la gagna fut la colère. Elle se souvînt de ce jour où elle avait voulu faire ce pas, ce jour où elle avait osé. Elle en était ressortie brisée. Plus jamais.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Rick ? _lança-t-elle en appuyant sur son nom. _Parce que j'ai Josh. Parce que j'avais Tom…

-Demming ? _lança-t-il surpris par l'évocation de son ancien rival._

-Je l'ai blessé, j'étais prête à enfin venir vers toi et… -_elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge_- je croyais que… que tu… Peu importe, je m'étais trompée. »

Sa vue s'était progressivement troublée, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Lui, avait peur de comprendre de quoi elle parlait et ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Tu es reparti avec ton ex-femme, en deux secondes tu m'avais trouvé une remplaçante pour aller aux Hamptons.

-Kate, je…

-Non, tu me laisses finir ! _lança-t-elle menaçante. _J'avais compris que la vie était trop courte pour avoir peur de ses sentiments. Je t'en ai voulu Rick. Je t'en veux toujours. » _Elle s'approcha de lui se faisant plus intimidante. _« Alors oui ! J'ai peur parce que je t'ai déjà vu me tourner le dos une fois. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, à ton comportement et à tes sentiments versatiles !

-Dit la femme qui, après m'avoir presque avoué ses sentiments, est repartie avec son petit ami. _rétorqua-t-il. _»

Un silence bref mais pesant se fit ressentir, leurs regards fixes, empreints de rancune et de douleur ne cillèrent pas.

« Dis-moi, c'était quoi? » _reprit-il se sentant plus calme._ « Juste une façon de se dire adieu correctement ? Histoire d'effacer tes regrets avant de mourir dans mes bras ?

-Ce n'était rien Castle, pour la simple raison que notre partenariat vient de voler en éclat à cause de tout ça. _répondit-elle froidement_

-Attend, tu sous-entends que tu veux que je parte ? » _l'interrogea-t-il interdit _« Tu te mens à toi-même tu t'en rends compte ?

-On a dépassé les limites. _se contenta-telle de lancer l'air sévère._

-Tu te mens à toi-même et à Josh ! _enchaîna-t-il en ignorant sa réponse._

-Laisse Josh en dehors de ça. »

« D'accord » Fut la dernière chose qu'il prononça avant de s'élancer vers elle pour lui capturer les lèvres dans un baiser volé. Prise par surprise, les yeux fermés, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ou de le repousser, son cerveau s'était comme désactivé, sonné par le brusque changement de situation. Les secondes passaient et peu à peu elle prenait conscience de la situation. Elle sentit une main sous son oreille commençant du côté gauche de sa nuque et s'interrompant au niveau de sa mâchoire laissant un pouce délicatement plaqué contre sa joue. Une autre main s'était nichée dans son dos. Un frisson l'envahit, ses sens s'éveillèrent soudain tous en même temps, ses poumons demandèrent de l'air afin de contrôler les sensations qui envahissaient son corps tout entier. Elle put détecter chaque partie de son corps en contact avec celui de l'écrivain dispersant des picotements à chacun de ces endroits. Mais au milieu de cet amont de perceptions simultanées, elle sentait surtout les lèvres de Castle sur les siennes, pressées avec force et douceur à la fois. Ses jambes faiblissaient et menaçaient de se dérober sous elle, la forçant à s'agripper au cou de son partenaire rendant le baiser plus intense. Un combat intérieur commença alors : un côté d'elle voulait répondre toujours plus au baiser de l'écrivain, l'autre côté +-pensait à interrompre le moment pour pouvoir reprendre convenablement ses esprits et envoyer balader Castle par la même occasion. Devait-elle se fier à ce qu'elle VOULAIT ou à ce qu'elle PENSAIT bon de faire ? Elle sentit la main droite de Castle quitter son cou pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, c'en était fini, elle lâcha prise perdant sa propre main dans les cheveux de l'écrivain puis laissa sa langue se promener sur la lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain l'incitant à approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors dans une danse langoureuse et passionnée se redécouvrant. Les souvenirs de leur premier baiser refirent surface mais le désir était bien plus intense cette fois… Aucun des deux ne l'aurait soupçonné quelques mois plus tôt. L'oxygène commença à manquer, leurs bouches se séparèrent alors d'un commun accord. Castle laissa ses doigts glisser de la chevelure châtain de sa partenaire et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour nouer son regard au sien.

« Je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen. -_il reprit son souffle_- Maintenant ose me dire que ce n'était rien. _ajouta-t-il doucement._

-Ne le sois pas… _se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

-Quoi ?

-Désolé… Ne sois pas désolé. »

Leurs respirations étaient clairement plus rapides que la normale et ne faisaient qu'accentuer leur attirance mutuelle. Doucement elle laissa ses mains quitter les cheveux de l'écrivain pour les observer tracer un chemin jusqu'à son torse. Elle put sentir et voir la peau de Castle réagir en diffusant un frisson.

« J'ai choisi la facilité, Castle, parce que j'étais trop effrayée. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas connu la stabilité… »

De ses doigts, toujours concentrée sur ses gestes, elle dessinait des spirales et autres courbes sur le poitrine de Castle le faisant de nouveau frissonner. Elle aimait voir cet effet qu'elle lui procurait avec un simple effleurement. Un sourire étrange laissant deviner de la tristesse se dessina sur son visage et à la seconde suivante elle s'empara du poignet droit de Castle pour diriger sa main. Il eut comme un moment de panique et d'incompréhension lorsqu'elle l'amena sous son t-shirt et la fit remonter vers son sein gauche. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine, il fut soulagé et comprit le geste. Elle laissait parler son cœur.

« C'est ça la vérité. Et je dois la comprendre et l'accepter.

-Chut. _dit-il en lui relevant la tête_. J'attendrai. »

Elle répondit par un baiser passionné faisant perdre la tête à l'écrivain émoustillé par la spontanéité du geste. Sa main gauche lâcha le poignet de Castle et vînt enlacer la sienne toujours posée sur sa poitrine. Voulant être le plus proche possible de l'écrivain elle se colla au maximum à lui plaçant sa main droite dans son dos pour y dessiner maintes et maintes courbes gracieuses et aléatoires. Avant de rompre leur baiser, elle lui mordit la lèvre et y déposa un baiser puis pour laisser la magie se prolonger, les yeux fermés, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Castle et l'enlaça tendrement. L'écrivain lui déposa un baiser sur le front dégagea sa main de sa poitrine pour serrer sa muse contre lui. Un énième frisson l'envahit alors qu'il sentait son souffle contre lui.

« Je te donne froid ? _Souffla-t-elle._

-Bien au contraire… D'ailleurs je ne dirais pas non si tu pouvais me servir de chemise jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi… _plaisanta-t-il._

-Ou alors… _-elle ouvrit les yeux sans bouger d'un poil-_ Tu pourrais rester pour que ta chemise sèche cette nuit. _continua-t-elle hésitante. _»

Surpris par la proposition, il se raidit et mit son cerveau en réflexion accélérée. Il n'était pas sûr que rester soit une bonne idée après tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Du moins, il n'aurait pas agit ainsi si rester avait été prévu avant. Et Josh… il est toujours là lui, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

« Castle ? »

* * *

**Court ? Oh ça va hein... Je sais, je sais mais pour ma défense j'ai eu un déménagement qui m'a un peu cassé le rythme (comme si j'en avais un xD).**

**Va falloir mériter le 8ème... D'ailleurs je m'y mets de suite.**


	8. Don't you wanna stay ?

**Applaudissez moi, j'ai été productive hier et aujourd'hui... J'ai le prochain chapitre de prêt... Celui là comble un peu les trous entre le 7 et le 9 parce que euh... J'allais faire une ellipse narrative qui ne vous aurait sûrement pas plu (remerciez killmypatience).**

**Donc il n'est pas très long, mais bon l'attente n'a pas été longue non plus et le prochain est déjà prêt donc ça compense non ?**

**Ce n'est pas le meilleur des chapitres... Comme je l'ai dit c'est pour "combler les trous".**

**Le titre "Don't you wanna stay" est une chanson de Kelli Clarkson et Jason Aldean.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.S. : Arialine, ta review m'a bien sait rire... Merci ;)**

* * *

**Don't you wanna stay ?**

« Castle ? »

Elle resserra son emprise autour de lui comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Son cœur se mit à battre, elle avait comme un besoin viscéral qu'il reste. Juste qu'il soit là.

« Je… euh… je ne sais pas Kate. »

D'un mouvement rapide elle se dégagea des bras de l'écrivain et partit vers le frigo duquel elle ressortit la bouteille de vin.

« Kate, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

-Ça quoi ?

-Quand tu pars sans rien dire parce que je t'ai contrariée.

-Je ne suis pas contrariée. »

Elle se servit un verre et le but d'une traite avant de s'en servir un autre.

« Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu attrapes froid ! Un verre ?

-Tu veux m'alcooliser pour que je ne puisse plus partir ? _plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère._

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te retenir si tu ne veux pas rester Castle. Tu sais où est la sortie. _lâcha-t-elle en montrant la porte. _Et n'oublie pas ta chemise.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas !

-Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais non plus.

-Kate, je ne veux pas te brusquer, c'est tout.

-ME brusquer ? Ah ! Ouais bien-sûr… Tu avais plutôt peur que JE te brusque.

-C'est encore la place de Josh jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de te sauter dessus.

-Parfait ! _répliqua-t-il_.

-Après si c'est de ton self control que tu doutes, le canapé aurait fait l'affaire.

-Bien, je me contenterai du canapé !

-Alors tu le prends ce verre oui ou zut ? »

Un silence religieux s'installa histoire que la tension se tasse et finisse par s'évaporer. Les yeux dans les yeux aucun ne détourna le regard. Kate tendait le verre de vin que Castle se décida enfin à prendre avant de briser le silence.

« C'est une impression ou on a haussé le ton pour rien ?

-On devrait discuter de… de tout ça pour éviter tout mal entendu.

-Par « tout ça » tu veux dire…

-Pas de « nous ». _le coupa-t-elle_. Pas pour l'instant.

-Mais on n'efface rien.

-On n'efface rien, on reste discret et on garde tout ça pour nous.

-Evidemment… Pour l'instant hein ?

-On verra.

-Tu romps avec Josh.

-Je vais y réfléchir…

-Kate, je veux bien être patient mais il me faut aussi un retour.

-Castle, je ne peux pas le jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

-Plus tu attendras plus ce sera dur… Pour tout le monde.

-Je sais.

- Promets-moi que, dès que tu le verras, tu amorceras la conversation.

-D'accord.

-En attendant, tu ne m'allumes plus… Ou juste un peu… Mon self control a ses limites.

-Pas de gestes tendre ou de guimauve au boulot…

-On garde le hot et les sous-entendus ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je t'allume.

-Je demanderai à Mini Rick d'être coopératif.

-Pas de baiser volé comme tout à l'heure ou tu le regretteras.

-Ouais enfin tout à l'heure tu n'étais pas d'humeur à râler…

-Castle !

-Wow j'ai compris… Mais je suis sûr que tu ne tiendras pas.

-Il faudra pourtant.

-Et sous couverture ?

-Couverture Castle… ça signifie jeu de rôle.

-J'espère qu'on aura une mission sous couverture.

-Et moi je n'espère pas…

-On garde les petites attentions.

-Et on prend le temps.

-Le temps qu'il faudra… Je peux te prendre dans mes bras pour clore le pacte ? »

Castle tendit les bras vers sa muse qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'y blottir longuement. Il baissa la tête pour lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux puis la reposa sur la sienne avant de resserrer son étreinte.

« Tu as gagné en fait…

-C'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai cédé.

-Tu es plus coriace que moi.

-Plains-toi, je te tiens chaud.

-Je devrais renverser du vin plus souvent… »

* * *

**Bon... A LA PROCHAIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ! Encouragez moi... Pour que j'ai encore plus d'avance ;)**


	9. Come and find me in a little dream

**Chères lecteurs, lectrices et SURTOUT revieweurs revieweuse (je vous aime *envoie des bisous*), j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer que le chapitre 9 est posté... J'ai voulu attendre plus longtemps mais j'ai eu pitié de vous et de votre envie d'en lire plus (bande d'affamés jamais rassasiés !)... Donc je suis vraiment super gentille hein ! (faut bien avec le sadisme dont je peux faire preuve parfois... Souvent...)**

**Alors NON il n'y a pas de M (bande d'impatients et pervers xD), pas encore et oui je passerai M un jour mais j'pense que je vais faire une version T et une version M... Comme ma chère amie killmypatience. (Quelle bonne idée elle a eu...). Pour que les petites âmes sensibles et encore innocentes ne soient pas perverties.**

**Je compte faire un chapitre M facultatif qui se placera entre le 9 et le 10... Je ne sais pas si je le posterai avant de faire le 10... Tout dépendra du temps que je mettrai à l'écrire parce que euh... le M c'est pas facile à écrire je rappelle. Et puis j'ai commencé le chapitre 10 déjà.  
**

**En gras : échange de SMS. J'ai mis la traduction de la chanson que j'ai inséré dans le chapitre : Dream a little dream of me de Mama Cass (_dont un passage a été chanté par Stana pendant une interview pour les non stanatics ou ceux qui ne savent pas... Je suis sur un petit nuage en y repensant... *soupir*_)**

** Clin d'oeil à la chanson _Come and Find me_ de Josh Ritter (que je me passe en boucle) passée dans l'épisode 3x22, vous savez la scène quand elle est derrière la porte et hésite à l'ouvrir... (_Come and find me nooooooow )_**

**Brefons, brefons. I don't own Castle... **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Come and find me in a little dream**

Un téléphone sonna dans la nuit et brisa le silence reposant. 00h26 : 1 Nouveau message de **Castle**. Un sourire illumina le visage de Kate Beckett allongée dans son lit, songeuse. Elle ne put empêcher le rythme de son cœur de s'emballer.

**« Endormie ? »**

**« Nope… Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse Castle ? »**

**« Si tu pouvais me lire la page 105 de ton livre de chevet… »**

Elle jeta un regard vers le livre posé sur sa table de chevet et sourit de nouveau avant de se mordre la lèvre.

**« Quel ego ! »**

**« Je peux vérifier ? ;) »**

**« Souviens-toi, je dors avec un flingue ! »**

Il se souvînt du jour où elle lui avait dit ça la première fois… Le vin le soir, les pancakes le matin…

**« Ouuuuuuuuh »**

**« Confortable le canapé ? »**

**« ça ira. Il faut juste que je me souvienne que je ne suis pas dans mon King Size… »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un King Size. »**

**« … C'est déplacé de dire que si tu veux je te montrerai le mien ? »**

**« Pas si tu arrives à me mettre dedans ! »**

**« Tu m'aides pas à dormir là… -_-' »**

**« Parce que la page 105 t'aurait aidé ? O_o » **

**« Avec ta voix sensuelle couvrant chaque mot… *_* Oui, définitivement. »**

Elle ne put retenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il faisait soudain trop chaud. La couverture valsa au pied du lit. L'envie soudaine de débarquer dans le salon et se jeter sur Castle s'imposa à elle. Elle voulait l'embrasser encore, se coller à lui le plus possible, ressentir les sensations qu'il lui procurait à chaque fois avec un simple baiser, une simple caresse… sa simple présence tout près d'elle, suffisait à activer quasiment les 1 500 000 capteurs sensoriels de son corps. Un autre SMS lui parvînt alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses fantasmes.

**« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour embrasser tes joues rosies. »**

**« Je garde ce SMS. »**

Elle dû attendre plus longtemps pour recevoir le suivant… Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne tenait plus. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait deviner ses réactions à chaque message, voir son sourire et l'imaginer se mordre la lèvre.

**« Celui-là aussi tu vas le garder : J'aimerais embrasser tes joues rosies par l'amour, tes yeux pour qu'ils voient comme je tiens à toi, tes lèvres pour mémoriser leur goût, ta poitrine pour sentir ton cœur battre au même rythme que le mien en ce moment, quand j'attends tes réponses. »**

Des images de Castle l'embrassant apparurent dans son esprit en lisant le message. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'elle puisse contrôler son rythme. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, si ce n'était le « Qu'Est-ce que tu attends ? » qu'elle avait déjà écrit mais n'osait pas envoyer. Un autre SMS lui parvînt alors qu'elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

**« Trop guimauve ? J'ai évité le hot… »**

**« C'était parfait. »**

**« Rien n'est assez parfait pour toi… Wow ! Alerte Guimauve ! Sinon, tu portes quoi ? ;p »**

**« Ah ah ! J'ai déjà viré la couette. »**

**« Mon plan fonctionne… Prochaine étape : le t-shirt ! »**

**« Non, fenêtre avant. »**

**« Si tu veux je viens te lire la page 105, ça ira vite. »**

**« Je la connais par cœur, elle ne me fait plus autant d'effet. »**

**« Parce que tu ne m'as pas entendu t'en faire la lecture ! »**

**« Rien ne vaut la pratique Castle. »**

**« Wow ! Kate Beckett se lâche ! »**

**« Oh mais ça… Ce n'est rien. Si tu savais ! »**

**« Ok… ça va virer au sexto. »**

**« Mieux vaut arrêter alors… »**

**« Ou continuer… »**

**« Tu m'épuises. »**

**« Si tu savais comme je peux être bien plus épuisant… »**

**« Chut. Dors ! »**

**« Et ma berceuse ? »**

**« Bonne nuit Castle. =) »**

**« ='( »**

L'idée de chanter pour Castle l'effrayait un peu… Elle ne chantait que pour elle d'habitude, dans la salle de bain la plupart du temps ou dans le salon complètement envahie et noyée dans la musique diffusée par la chaîne hifi. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil sa guitare exposée à côté de son lit. Mais avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à l'attraper son téléphone vibra. Sans se lever elle tapota la table de nuit pour l'attraper. **Appel : Castle**. De nouveau un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaîîîîîît ! _dit une voix au bout du fil avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit._

_-_Vraiment Castle ? Tu es dans la pièce d'à côté et tu m'appelles pour me demander une chanson…

-J'avais pensé venir mais je me suis souvenu du flingue.

-Suffit de frapper…

-Donc tu veux bien me faire entendre ta voix mélodieuse et envoûtante ?

-Il est l'heure de dormir Ricky.

-Juste une petite chansonnette…

-Attend… »

Une tonalité indiquant qu'elle avait raccroché retentit. Il détecta du mouvement dans sa chambre et intrigué, il se redressa sur le canapé et tendit l'oreille.

_Dream a little dream of me _était parfaite. Paroles en tête, elle s'installa contre la porte de sa chambre afin que Castle puisse entendre la chanson qui lui était destinée au travers de celle-ci. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle se détendit et commença à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse et douce.

_Stars shinning bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

Il ne put retenir un sourire… Surprenante. Elle était absolument surprenante.

_Bird singing in a sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Elle rendait chaque mot magique dès qu'il sortait de sa bouche en un son absolument fluide et naturel. Il se laissa envahir par la mélodie et ferma les yeux pour s'y perdre.

_Say nighty night and kiss me _

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

Comme un message qu'elle lui passait à travers la chanson, il mémorisait chaque parole pour lui rendre plus tard et la surprendre.

_While I'm alone as blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Elle n'avait pas choisi cette chanson au hasard et pensait chaque parole qu'elle laissait échapper et se diffuser dans l'air dans une nuée de notes harmoniques.

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger 'til down dear_

_Just saying this_

Il vînt s'assoir à côté de la porte afin de se sentir plus proche de sa muse.

_Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they'll be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

**« J'y compte bien. »**

**« Tu comptes bien quoi ? »**

**« **_**I'm gonna dream a little dream of you**_***… Et ce ne sera pas difficile. »**

**« Il ne te reste plus qu'à fermer les yeux… »**

**« Merci. C'était encore mieux qu'une berceuse. Tu es toujours derrière ta porte ? »**

**« ****J Et toi ? »**

Dans un même mouvement, de chaque côté, ils se levèrent. Elle posa une main sur la poignée hésitant d'abord à la tourner. Lui se prépara à frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'obtempérer. Se retrouvant face à face, hébétés, ils se regardèrent d'abord émerveillés par le geste de chacun et par leur symbiose puis sourirent gênés par la situation.

« Connexion ! _Lança d'abord Castle_.

-Bonne nuit Castle. _répondit-elle après avoir levé les yeux au ciel amusée par la réflexion._ »

Il s'approcha d'elle au plus près la faisant fermer les yeux puis dévia sa trajectoire pour lui souffler un « Nighty night » à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres, comme dans la chanson. Cette attention la fit soupirer de surprise et de contentement avant de la faire sourire… puis frissonner. Pas de doute le message était passé. Il avait compris que cette chanson n'était pas juste douce et bien pour s'endormir mais pouvait signifier bien plus lorsqu'elle était destinée à la bonne personne.

* * *

*****Je vais faire un petit rêve de toi.

**Traduction de la chanson :**

Les étoiles brillent vivement au dessus de toi/La brise nocturne semble murmurer "Je t'aime"/Les oiseaux chantent sur l'érable/Fais un petit rêve de moi

Dis bonne nuit et embrasse-moi/Serre-moi simplement fort et dis-moi que je te manquerai/Quand je suis seul, aussi déprimée qu'on puisse l'être/Fais un petit rêve de moi

Les étoiles vacillent mais je persiste, chéri/Désirant encore et toujours ton baiser/Je souhaite m'attarder jusqu'à l'aube, chéri/Juste pour dire cela

Fais de beaux rêves, jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil te trouvent/Fais de beaux rêves qui laisseront les soucis derrière toi/Mais quelque soit tes rêves/Rêve un peu de moi


	10. A night to remember

**Je crains du boudin, je sais... Je ne suis même pas pardonnable, j'ai juste eu 1. Une grosse flemme 2. Une panne d'inspi 3. Un Josh dans le chapitre... Ne prenez pas peur, Josh n'est pas là longtemps, c'est bien sûr lui qui m'a causé la panne d'inspi... **

**J'ai commencé le chapitre M sur papier faut que je recopie et que je continue. J'ai commencé un OS rated M qu'il faut que je continue également... Mais je suis longue avec le M alors ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir pour la fin des vacances. En plus je vais avoir de la lecture en Anglais pour le reste des vacances et quelques révisions d'Espagnol donc je ne serai pas très productive.**

**J'ai également traduit "La silhouette" en Anglais pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je n'ai plus qu'à le faire relire.**

**Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous pondre ce chapitre, vraiment, c'est entièrement mon manque de motivation qui en est la cause.**

**Pour vous remettre dans le bain : _Castle a passé la soirée chez Beckett, Y'a eu de la pizza, du vin de renversé... La bulle de frustration a éclaté après que Castle ait parlé de"la phrase" non terminée de la chambre froide. BEckett a fait mine de ne plus se souvenir, Castle l'a poussée à en discuter, ils ont ressorti les vieilles plaies puis s'en suivirent deux baisers, Beckett a proposé à Castle de rester pour cause de chemise mouillée, proposition qu'il a acceptée après une légère dispute à condition de dormir sur le canapé. Un pacte fut scellé : Beckett soit rompre avec Josh, leur relation sera gardée secrète et ils devront prendre le temps qu'il faudra. Dans le dernier chapitre, Castle implore Beckett de lui chanter une chanson pour l'endormir, ils se sont échangé pas mal de SMS avec sous entendus évidemment, Kate a fini par céder et chanter Dream a little dream of me._  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**10 - A night to remember**

Le lendemain matin, Kate Beckett fut réveillée par les vibrations de son le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour elle s'étira puis soupira longuement avant de se retourner pour attraper son téléphone. **2 nouveau messages**. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa boîte de réception, le nom de Castle lui sauta aux yeux avant celui de Lanie. Elle ouvrit le premier venant de Lanie.

**« Toi, 12am, chez moi. Non négociable sinon je te kidnappe ! =) x. »**

Le réveil affichait déjà 9h30... Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée si tard.

**« Je me prépare et je viens ;) »**

**« Wow girl ! Contente de voir que tu sais te reposer… Si tu n'as pas fait autre chose cette nuit bien sûr ;) »**

**« Ah ah non Lanie, Josh était de garde… Mais j'ai eu une soirée bien remplie. »**

**« oO Sans Josh ? Oh oh tu me piques à vif. Writer boy ? »**

**« Touché ! Je te raconte ça ce midi. x »**

**« Impatiente. See ya ! »**

En se levant elle ouvrit le 2ème message.

**« Good morning lady ! Surprise dans la cuisine. »**

Le message la fit sourire malgré elle. Elle sortit de sa chambre en espérant qu'il soit toujours là dans la cuisine, l'attendant pour lui dire bonjour. Mais à son grand désespoir elle ne nota aucun signe de présence. Sa chemise n'était plus sur le radiateur et sa veste n'était plus sur le siège de bureau. Aucun doute, il était parti. Le plaid qu'elle lui avait donné pour se couvrir était plié et posé délicatement sur le dossier du canapé. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts pour finalement le prendre dans ses mains et le mettre sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle perçut l'odeur de Castle encore imprégnée dans le tissu puis prit une grande inspiration pour que ses poumons s'en emplissent. Les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire accompagnées des sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Les frissons, papillons et picotements qui s'étaient diffusés dans son corps lorsqu'elle tentait de faire partir la tâche de vin de la chemise ou lorsqu'elle dégustait le Castle à la pizza ou encore lorsqu'il l'avait surprise en l'embrassant. Il lui manquait déjà.

Elle partit vers la cuisine, curieuse de découvrir la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée. L'odeur du café lui chatouilla d'abord les narines, une assiette fumante posée sur la table et contenant des pancakes attira son regard. Elle sourit, s'approcha de la cafetière pour se servir du café et s'installa à table. Elle pensait avoir tout vu mais lorsqu'elle s'installa elle remarqua une fraise tagada posée sur un pancake en forme de cœur qui surplombait les deux autres et un post-it posé à côté de l'assiette. « Bon appétit tagada lady. PS : Etrangement le dernier Pancake s'est transformé en _Pancoeur_…». Souriante et rougissante, elle saisit la fraise et la glissa dans sa bouche. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort d'un coup ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un Pancake lui ferait autant d'effet.

Prenant soin de mettre le pancake spécial de côté pour le garder intacte le plus longtemps possible, elle entama le petit déjeuner préparé avec soin par son écrivain avant de partir. Elle prit son téléphone sur le quel était encore affiché le SMS de Castle et appuya sur « répondre ».

**« Merci pour la surprise =) »**

**« A votre service chère muse ! Bien dormi ? »**

**« Oui. Et toi ? »**

**« Pas trop mal… Et puis tu m'as jeté un sort avec ta berceuse, je suis désormais condamné à rêver de toi ! »**

**« Tu ne le faisais pas déjà avant ? »**

**« Touché. »**

Il ne restait désormais que le Pancoeur préparé avec A… Wow ! Doucement avec ces mots…

**« Je n'ose pas manger le Pancoeur… »**

**« Si tu veux je viens t'aider ! »**

**« Tentant =D »**

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine alors qu'elle attendait la réponse de Castle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte surprenant la Détective. Était-ce Castle qui, encore une fois, allait la surprendre en lisant à distance dans ses pensées ? Elle voulait qu'il soit là avec elle, pour boire un café et manger le dernier Pancake avec elle. Généralement elle ne déjeunait pas ou très peu car déjeuner seule la rendait de mauvaise humeur… Tout est relatif bien sûr, ce matin elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre du petit-déj' auquel elle avait eu droit ! Elle ouvrit la porte tout sourire… Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le visiteur n'était pas le bon.

« Josh ? _lança-t-elle surprise de voir son petit ami sur le pas de la porte._

-Eh bien… Cache ta joie ! _lui dit elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres._

-Que… euh… Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? _demanda-t-elle en se passant une main sur le front, confuse._

-J'ai eu une nuit à rallonge assez horrible à l'hôpital, je viens seulement d'en sortir. On a eu des tonnes de patients à cause d'un effondrement d'immeuble… Vu l'heure, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te dire bonjour avant d'aller me reposer.

-C'est gentil d'être passé mais tu dois être épuisé… Tu aurais dû rentrer directement. _répondit-elle en fermant la porte dernière lui._ »

Elle sentit de longs bras entourer sa taille, d'habitude elle appréciait mais quelque chose avait changé et le seul sentiment que ce geste tendre lui procura fut l'embarras et l'envie pressante de mettre un terme à la proximité qu'il impliquait. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout, elle l'avait promis à Castle et se l'était promis à elle-même.

« Hum… J… _commença-t-elle se préparant à se dégager de l'étreinte inconfortable de son petit-ami._

-Mmm, ça sent bon ici ! _la coupa-t-il attiré par l'odeur des pancakes._ »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de préparer quelque phrase que ce soit dans sa tête, elle vit Josh partir à la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur alléchante des pancakes bien chauds… Le _PANCOEUR _! Elle se précipita dans la cuisine tentant en vain de rattraper son petit-ami avant qu'il ne voit le dernier pancake et le post-it qu'elle avait laissé à côté de l'assiette. Trop tard.

« Un… cœur ?

-Josh… Je…

-Tu me surprendras toujours… Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à les faire ceux là !

-Qu… hum… Oui… Bien sûr. _Répondit-elle confuse._

-Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir… Je peux ? »

Sans même attendre la réponse, il s'empara du _pancoeur_, en déchira un bout qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Josh était littéralement en train de dévorer le cœur de Castle destiné à Beckett. Cette pensée la frappa alors qu'elle observait le spectacle avec stupeur. Il avait « brisé » le cœur avant d'en engloutir la moitié.

« Kate ? Tu vas bien ? _Demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression étrange que son visage laissait paraître._

-Josh… Il faut qu'on parle. » _Répondit-elle sérieusement, l'air grave_.

Il était temps. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre ni se mentir. Elle avait fait une promesse à Castle. Elle ne voulait plus mentir. Il était temps qu'elle laisse enfin parler son cœur.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Sachant que ce n'est pas mon favori... J'espère que j'aurai plus d'inspi pour la suite... **

**A venir : Une discussion Lanie/Beckett (YAY), une enquête, une mission sous couverture (eheh)... Et voilà pour l'instant. ;)**

**A bientôt (j'espère).**


	11. THe thing about love

**Chers lecteurs, Chères lectrices, Bonjour/Bonsoir/Euh... Bonne nuit ? **

**1. Je sais je crains... J'ai encore mis une plombe pour poster.  
**

**2. Pour ma défense : Je fais trop de choses en même temps (De quoi je m'enfonce ? xD). J'ai avancé sur un OS... Vous savez, la suite de _Just the two of us under the rain_ (j'avais jamais remarqué mais... LA VACHE le titre à rallonge !) qui est censé être M si je finis par m'en sortir... ****Sinon oui j'ai eu ENCORE un gros manque d'inspiration... Et l'autre jour POUF ! Tout écrit d'un coup... Bref...**

**3. Merci pour vos reviews, je vous bisouille.  
**

**4. Le titre euh... J'ai eu un mal de chien à le trouver... A vrai dire... Je viens de le changer xD _The thing about love_ d'Alicia Keys  
**

**5. Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire... Merci à ma marmotte comme toujours !**

**6. Pardonnez mon retard, je suis un cas désespéré, je sais... En plus j'ai eu une autre idée de fic sur la saison 4 mais étant donné qu'on va bientôt la voir je pense que euh... C'est mort pour cette idée...**

**7. Brefons, bonne lecture !**

**8. I own nothing.**

* * *

**11 - The thing about love  
**

Rendue chez Lanie, Beckett frappa trois coups contre la porte de l'appartement 13. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, elle tenta de faire paraître un sourire. En vain.

« Hey, Lanie…

-Ow, girl… Je crois qu'on va sortir la Tequila.

-Tout sauf la Tequila par pitié… _répondit-elle se rappelant de la page 105_.

-Entre et raconte moi tout.

-J'ai rompu avec Josh… » _Lança-t-elle soudainement avant d'entrer. _

« Tu avais un t-shirt… répéta Lanie.

-Oui.

-_Right_… Et tu as préféré le laisser torse-nu…

-Non, j'ai juste eu un moment de panique. Je trouvais ça trop… bizarre. _Acheva-t-elle en prenant une bonne gorgée de bière._

-Carrément bizarre ! L'odeur de Motorcycle boy sur Writer boy c'est inconcevable…

-Ne te moques pas de moi Lanie…

-Je ne me moque pas, je suis heureuse que ton subconscient ait parlé ! Qu'il t'ait ENFIN fait virer la barrière.

-Je… euh… J'ai du mal à te suivre Lanie…

-Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Tu aurais sauté sur Castle s'il avait porté le t-shirt de Josh ?

-Je ne lui ai pas _sauté_ dessus Lanie !

-Mouais, bien-sûr… Résumons : Tu as passé une soirée riche en rebondissements pendant laquelle tu as enfin assumé tes sentiments pour Castle, vous avez fait un pacte, il t'a demandé de rompre avec Josh, ce que tu as fait ce matin après qu'il ait mangé le dernier pancake…

-Le pancoeur. _précisa-t-elle à la grande surprise de Lanie._

-Et tu te pointes chez moi avec une tête de déterrée, n'essaie pas de me faire avaler que c'est la fin de l'histoire girl. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mise dans un état pareil ?

-Josh… Il n'est pas allé à Hawaï pour nous donner une chance et il n'a pas manqué de me le rappeler. On a plus ou moins élevé la voix… »

« Tu plaisantes ?

-Je suis désolée…

-Kate, j'ai refusé d'aller à Hawaï pour toi, pour nous, il n'y a même pas deux jours et tu romps ? » _Dit-il incrédule._

Josh ne la lâchait pas du regard. La culpabilité l'envahit… Elle détourna les yeux et resta silencieuse incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Le silence devînt pesant et elle fut soulagée lorsque Josh le brisa… Un minimum en tout cas !

« Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux plus mentir Josh.

-Je ne comprends rien…

-Je ne t'aime pas assez.

-Attends… Après tout ton cinéma pour que je reste, après m'avoir demandé de faire des efforts pour nous, tu m'annonces que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Josh…

-Et je mérite mieux, c'est ça ? _demanda-t-il, un brin d'agacement perceptible dans sa voix._

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne suis pas parti en pensant que ça pourrait marcher. Je pensais que tu voulais que ça marche… J'y ai cru pendant un moment, j'y croyais encore hier. Mais en fait, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. J'ai essayé de comprendre, je t'ai laissé de l'espace pour ne pas t'étouffer… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû faire.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Josh.

-J'ai l'impression que tu refuses de construire un futur.

-Je ne peux rien construire avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

-Non, tu ne peux rien construire avec quelqu'un à qui tu ne t'ouvres pas Kate, en qui tu n'as pas confiance et nous savons tous les deux qui a le privilège de tout savoir sur toi.

-Josh…

-En fait tu as raison, tu ne me mérites pas et je ne te mérite pas parce que je suis incapable de te faire avancer. Tu es sortie avec moi pour te voiler la face, c'est tout. Tu aurais pu éviter de faire du mal si tu avais été assez courageuse pour affronter tes démons et tes sentiments. »

« Il n'a pas tort…

-Lanie !

-Excuse-moi girl mais c'est en partie vrai ! »

« Ecoute. Peu importe la façon dont tu as réussi à affronter tes sentiments, peu importe le temps qu'il a fallu… C'est fait. Tu devrais t'en réjouir et être soulagée. _Continua-t-elle en cherchant le regard de son amie. _

-J'ai l'impression de revivre l'été dernier Lanie… Tout du moins ce qu'il s'est passé avant. A ma rupture avec Tom et…

-Non, non girl. Ne commence pas à psychoter ! J'ai vu dans quel état tu étais l'été dernier et j'ai aussi vu à quel point trouver Josh t'a aidée. C'est moche à dire et peut-être que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais Josh n'est pas Castle, il n'a pas comblé la place de ton écrivain, il n'était qu'un substitut pour te réconforter…

-Je suis horrible…

-Girl, redis ça _and_ _Imma smack you _! Tu as des faiblesses, tu es humaine Kate. J'aurais été la première à faire pareil… Castle a fait de même.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Castle n'est pas un exemple…

-Touché ! Mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que vous êtes passés par les même galères, vous avez fait les même erreurs, tu es sortie avec Demming alors que Castle en pinçait clairement pour toi mais il ne te semblait pas assez sérieux à l'époque… Finalement il a remis le couvert avec son ex-femme pour tenter de t'oublier alors que tu allais ENFIN écouter ton cœur et… Oh si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu envie de vous en mettre une à vous deux ! »

Kate sourit tristement à la remarque de son amie. Elle se sentait perdue, choquée par la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Josh. Choquée par son propre comportement. Elle s'en voulait d'être sortie avec des hommes qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement afin d'éviter toute relation sérieuse susceptible de la faire avancer, susceptible de la rendre heureuse.

« Et ça valait le coup honey…

-Je crois que… -_elle respira fébrilement_- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, prendre le temps de respirer.

-Si tu as une leçon à tirer de tout ça c'est bien de ne pas refaire les même erreurs Kate. »

Elle releva son regard perdu pour trouver celui rassurant de Lanie. Ne plus refaire les même erreurs… Comme renier ses sentiments ? Se poser trop de questions et ne pas oser ? Elle avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ses erreurs pour les éviter. Castle était désormais là pour elle, il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte, qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle prenne enfin le courage de tenter et d'oser avancer. Sans même y réfléchir, elle pris son amie dans ses bras.

« Merci Lanie.

-De rien ma belle, tu avais besoin que je te secoue les neurones pour te remettre les idées en place.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là.

-Dès que tu as besoin ma chérie. »

* * *

**Sur ce, je me retire pour réfléchir au prochain chapitre... Et croyez-moi, j'en ai besoin...**


	12. Hold On

**Ho ho ho... Hum hum pardon. Voici votre cadeau de Noël après un méga hiatus d'écriture. Je suis affreusement désolée mais j'ai eu un blocage et puis euh... la fac quoi. **

**ENFIN BREF ! N'empêche que vu que je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration... J'ai cherché un truc tordu qui s'est révélé être une bonne idée : regain d'inspiration ! YAY ! Et tout le monde crie YOUPI !**

**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai pondu ce chapitre grâce à Ju' (killmypatience) qui m'a proposé un deal : Si elle postait avant noël je devais aussi poster... Donc, c'est FAIT !**

**Après celui là je pense qu'il ne restera qu'un chapitre... Peut-être deux maximum.**

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour le hiatus !**

**PS : la musique qui m'a inspirée le titre est _Hold On_ de Michael Bublé  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Hold On**

Kate Beckett déambulait dans Central Park en proie à ses pensées. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du calme inhabituel qui flottait dans le parc. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Aucun enfant ne courait, aucun éclat de rire ne vînt fendre le silence lugubre qui oppressait les lieux ; les feuilles des arbres restaient muettes. Même le vent semblait s'être figé. Seuls les talons de la détective se faisaient entendre et laissaient paraître une once de vie. L'air se rafraîchit ; le ciel était empreint d'un blanc pur, éblouissant, presque irréel. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau elle retînt un frisson mais continua son chemin. Elle se comportait comme si son corps s'était mis en mode pilotage automatique.

Au loin, une silhouette commença à se dessiner ; elle semblait avancer, elle aussi, en sens inverse. Elle baissa la tête pour contempler le sol, pensive et lorsqu'elle la releva, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut frappée par ce qu'elle vit ; il se tenait là, devant elle, au même endroit, au même moment. Première connexion. D'une même voix, ils prononcèrent chacun le nom de l'autre. Deuxième connexion. Kate ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de l'écrivain. Ils s'approchèrent sans rien dire, leurs mains s'enlacèrent. Elle s'était perdue dans le bleu de ses yeux ; l'instant semblait dépourvu d'unité de temps. Il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Rick… souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Je veux que tu saches à quel point…

-Shhhh… Je sais Kate, je sais. »

Elle sentit un doigt sur sa bouche mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Non Castle, il faut que je te le dise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite ; seulement, elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à ses sentiments pour Castle où à l'impression grandissante qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'empêcherait d'enfin dire à Castle qu'elle l'aimait, que c'était lui et personne d'autre depuis bien longtemps. L'angoisse s'empara d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée Kate, j'attendrai, on a tout le temps pour ça… »

Elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa joue ; elle le vit s'approcher. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle fut arrêtée par les lèvres douces et tièdes de l'écrivain sur les siennes. Elle sentit alors un frisson parcourir son corps et ferma les yeux. Le baiser fut tendre mais dura une éternité. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'angoisse avait disparu et avait laissé place à la plénitude l'encourageant à enfin faire sa déclaration. Elle accueillit la joue de Castle dans le creux de sa main tendrement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« On a déjà perdu assez de temps Castle… Mais j'ai compris et je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de plus. Je t'aime Ri… »

Un bruit sourd retentit. Kate reconnu l'écho familier d'un coup de feu. La seconde suivante, Castle était devenu livide et il s'écroula.

« Riiiiiiiiiiiiick ! »

Le cri de la détective fendit le silence redevenu lugubre et s'éparpilla en un écho qui vous glacerait le sang.

* * *

**OUI OUI je sais, il est petit mais pour ma défense, écrire à Noël c'est quand même pas le plus idéal !**

**Ne vous affolez pas, il y a un autre chapitre et si vous ne comprenez pas le lien entre ce chapitre et les chapitres précédents : C'est en partie normal ! Ouais... Vous comprendrez au chapitre suivant d'où sort tout cet évènement.**


	13. FactFiction

**Chapitre 13 : Fact-fiction**

« Riiiiiiiiiiiiick ! »

Le cri de la détective fendit le silence redevenu lugubre et s'éparpilla en un écho qui vous glacerait le sang. Elle tomba à genoux aux côtés de l'écrivain ; elle sentit la panique l'envahir et son cœur presque sortir de sa poitrine tant ses battements étaient effrénés. L'air semblait soudain glacé et insuffisant. Scrutant les alentours rapidement, elle tenta de trouver l'origine du coup de feu. En vain. Un épais brouillard s'était abattu autour d'eux ; plus rien n'était visible aux alentours. Ils étaient prisonniers d'un néant gris aveuglant.

« Reste avec moi Rick. » le supplia-t-elle.

Ses gestes étaient désordonnés ; ses mains survolaient le corps allongé sur le sol, inerte. Elle chercha la plaie et la comprima. Elle continua de lui parler s'efforçant de ravaler ses sanglots à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

« Tiens bon. S'il te plait Rick. »

L'once de vie qui régnait encore dans le regard bleu de l'écrivain s'éteint à mesure qu'il fermait les yeux et laissait son dernier souffle s'évaporer dans le brouillard étouffant.

« Non, non ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait un massage cardiaque. Cette fois elle ne pu ravaler ses sanglots et ils résonnèrent en des milliers d'échos dans l'atmosphère glacée qui les oppressait.

Il fallait qu'elle demande de l'aide, qu'elle appelle des renforts, une ambulance. Ses mains tremblantes cherchèrent avec peine son téléphone. Elle l'entendit alors sonner, avant même qu'il ne soit sorti de sa poche de manteau. Elle ne regarda même pas l'écran pour savoir qui l'appelait, elle ne regardait plus rien, elle ne prêtait plus attention à rien. Il fallait qu'elle réponde et qu'elle demande de l'aide. Vite. Le plus vite possible.

« Castle… Rick… J'ai besoin d'aide… Un coup de feu, venu de nulle part. _Cria-t-elle, le téléphone à l'oreille. _Dépêchez-vous !

-Beckett ? »

Elle pu reconnaître la voix d'Esposito au bout du fil. Elle continua alors son discours précipité. Incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Javi, je suis à Central Park. Castle est blessé. Une ambulance vite. Envoie une… »

Assise sur son lit, pantoise, le téléphone à la main, elle marqua une pause. Elle n'était plus à Central Park, il n'y avait plus de brouillard, elle n'avait plus froid, bien au contraire, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda son réveil : 20h00. Elle avait dû s'endormir lorsqu'elle s'était allongée sur son lit en rentrant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Allo ?

-Oui, je… euh… Je suis toujours là.

-Remise de ta stupeur ? Pour info, Castle est en pleine forme, à côté de moi…

-Bien… Très bien… Je suppose.

-Tu dormais ?

-On a un cadavre ? _Le questionna-t-elle afin de changer de sujet._

-Non, je voulais juste de proposer de nous rejoindre au Hold Hunt.

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Castle, arrête de faire cette tête, c'est pas un appel visio bro'! »

Elle imagina alors Castle faisant la moue, presque aussi bien que le chat potté… Cette image la fit céder.

« J'y suis dans une trentaine de minutes, ça ira ? »

Elle entendit Castle laisser sortir un léger « yesssss » et sourit.


End file.
